Butterfly Effect
by Kinja145
Summary: /!\Traduction/!\ Vas-y, Mob, fonds-le ! s'exclame Reigen, et Mob tend la main, déjà recouverte des disques bleus mouvants de son aura. Mais- Mais il ne peut pas exorciser l'esprit, parce qu'il n'y en a pas, et le garçon le regarde avec de grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Sa main luit du même jaune que le panier. (Où Teruki rencontre Mob beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt)
1. Chapitre 1

Je me lance dans la traduction de cette merveilleuse histoire écrite par Frecklefrog (sur AO3), une histoire qui réchauffe le cœur et redonne le sourire. J'ai déjà les trois premiers chapitres en réserve, ils sont donc disponibles en même temps que celui-ci. Mais pour ce qui est de la suite, ce ne sera pas une publication régulière, comme pour une autre de mes traductions. Je publierai un chapitre dès qu'il aura été relu par ma bêta-lectrice, Yu, qui malgré le fait qu'elle ait beaucoup de mal a apprécier Mob psycho 100 a quand même accepté de m'aider ! (un ange cette fille, je vous le dis) Il n'y a quasiment pas de fanfiction en français pour ce fandom, alors j'essaye d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice !

Pour ce qui est de l'image de couverture, il s'agit d'un très beau fanart réalisé par delicourse sur Tumblr (et delicourseart sur Twitter), qui m'a donné son feu vert pour utiliser son dessin, et que je remercie !

For Frecklefrog : Thanks a bunch for letting me post a translation of your story !

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Écrit par Frecklefrog**_

Mob plisse les yeux face à une feuille d'exercices d'additions de nombres décimaux. Cela _ressemble_ à une addition normale, qu'il est capable de faire (bien que lentement) mais le fait d'avoir à se souvenir de la virgule rend d'une manière ou d'une autre les nombres beaucoup plus durs à assimiler que d'ordinaire. En arrière-plan, la voix animée de Reigen va et vient. Il est au téléphone avec quelqu'un, mais Mob n'est pas prêt à gaspiller de l'énergie pour comprendre individuellement les mots.

Une goutte de sueur coule le long de sa joue. Les nombres ont-ils toujours été aussi intimidants ?

Comme s'il est en mesure de sentir son désespoir, Reigen se lève magistralement et ferme son téléphone. « Mets-ça de côté, Mob, nous avons un client » dit-il, se dirigeant vers le petit bureau de Mob.

Mob le regarde avec précaution. « … Il y a vraiment un esprit cette fois ? » demande-t-il. Il travaille pour son maître depuis environ un an, et la majorité du temps il ne fait rien à part rester les bras croisés tandis que Reigen baratine à propos d'un esprit qu'il ne peut ni voir ni sentir. « J'ai des devoirs. »

« Évidemment qu'il y a un esprit. Il y a toujours un esprit, Mob, certains d'entre eux sont juste trop puissants pour que tu les voies, » répond Reigen, sans surprise, « Enfin bref, celui-là semble être parfait pour toi. Il fait flotter des choses dans les airs et effraye quelques uns des résidents d'un immeuble de l'autre côté de la ville. Simple comme bonjour, un bon entraînement. »

Mob hausse les épaules, parce que son maître a généralement raison à propos de ce genre de choses, et il est loin de finir ses exercices de maths de toute façon. Il est plutôt content de faire une pause, pour être franc.

Ils se rendent à l'immeuble hanté. C'est _à l'autre bout_ de la ville, alors ils prennent le train, et Mob doit appeler sa mère pour qu'elle sache qu'il rentrera tard. Elle ne répond pas, mais il laisse un message sur le répondeur afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

« Tu sens quelque chose, Mob ? » demande Reigen, une main dans sa poche et l'autre montrant vaguement devant lui. L'immeuble a l'air ordinaire, si ce n'est un peu cher, fait de briques rouges et de plâtre crème. Il y a quelques arbres à l'extérieur, et Mob trouve cela joli. Il aime les arbres.

« Non, Maître, » dit Mob, ce qui n'est pas totalement vrai. Il sent- _quelque chose_. C'est radieux et animé, et cela enveloppe tout le dernier étage d'une lueur jaune. Mais ça ne ressemble pas à un esprit, alors il l'ignore.

Reigen ferme les yeux et acquiesce sagement, une main sur le menton. « Exact. Soit il se cache soit il est trop puissant pour toi- quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons l'exorciser. Pas vrai, Mob ? »

« Oui. » dit Mob.

Reigen tourne la tête d'un mouvement assuré et brusque et se met en route vers l'immeuble. Mob le suit, mais il y a un curieux insecte niché dans l'écorce de l'un des arbres auquel il s'arrête et l'observe un moment.

« Eh, Mob, » l'appelle Reigen depuis l'entrée du bâtiment. « Ne reste pas planté là. »

« Ah ! » s'exclame Mob d'une voix aiguë, se mettant droit comme un I avant de le rejoindre en trottant aussi vite que le peuvent ses petites jambes. « Désolé, Maître. »

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé l'esprit ? » demande Reigen, un sourcil prudemment levé. Il plisse les yeux vers l'arbre que Mob avait fixé il y a une minute, une grande main étalée sur la partie basse de son visage.

« Il y avait un insecte, » dit Mob, y jetant également un oeil. Il ne peut pas voir l'insecte d'ici, mais peut-être que Maître Reigen peut. Il a toutes sortes de pouvoirs intéressants.

L'autre sourcil de Reigen se lève à son tour, et il plisse les lèvres. « Parfois les esprits ressemblent à des insectes, » déclare-t-il, comme s'il donnait un sage conseil, « Es-tu certain que ce n'était qu'un insecte, Mob ? »

« C'était un insecte, » répète Mob, parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devrait dire d'autre.

« … D'accord. On entre. » dit Reigen, tenant la porte afin que Mob puisse passer. « J'espère que tu es prêt à faire fondre quelques esprits. »

Mob essuie distraitement ses chaussures sur le sol. Il ne comprend toujours pas vraiment ce que Maître Reigen veut dire par « fondre », mais il vaut généralement mieux faire avec. Sinon il passe par un discours de quinze minutes qu'il n'a pas demandé dont il décrochera à la moitié.

Le client est une jeune femme dans la trentaine qui vit au dernier étage. Elle les accueille dans le rez-de-chaussé et décrit d'une voix tremblante le phénomène qui est à l'origine de sa détresse- d'étranges bruits dans la nuit, venant de l'appartement à côté du sien, des objets flottants, des portes et des fenêtres se fermant abruptement sans vent et personne ne se trouvant assez près pour le faire. Mob pense qu'elle exagère un peu, personnellement, mais il ne dit rien alors que Reigen la réconforte et lui assure qu'ils vont trouver l'esprit et l'exorciser.

« Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de réduction d'esprit, » dit-il, sa bouche se courbant allègrement d'un côté d'une manière qui permet de montrer toutes ses dents, « Garanti. »

_Trouver_ l'esprit s'avère être compliqué, cependant. Mob n'arrive à sentir aucune énergie spirituelle dans l'immeuble, ce qui est presque encore plus étrange que d'en sentir une quantité anormale. Les esprits de bas niveau sont plus ou moins partout. En y repensant, le seul endroit où il a aussi peu senti d'esprits est sa propre maison.

Le dernier étage a encore cette curieuse aura radieuse, et Mob commence à se demander s'il s'_agit_ d'un esprit, simplement un type d'esprit différent de ce qu'il a vu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il n'arrive pas à trouver quoi que ce soit et Maître Reigen commence à s'impatienter, et quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche.

Mais il y a _quelque chose_. Cela semble semblable à l'aura du dernier étage, mais plus concentré, plus fort, et cela bouge à travers l'immeuble. Mob se dit, étant donné qu'il s'agit de la seule chose qu'il peut sentir, que c'est probablement ce qu'ils recherchent.

« Il descend dans l'ascenseur, » dit Mob, ouvrant les yeux et regardant Reigen.

« Pourquoi un esprit utiliserait l'ascenseur ? » demande la cliente. Mob marque une pause. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à poser la question. Pourquoi un esprit _utiliserait_ l'ascenseur ? Ne pourrait-il pas simplement passer à travers le sol ?

« Une excellente question, à laquelle j'ai une excellente réponse, » commence Reigen, appuyant ses propos d'une ribambelle de rapides mouvements de la main, « Voyez-vous, certains esprits, ah, se souviennent de ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie- c'est-à-dire, qu'ils ne réalisent pas qu'ils sont morts. Alors ils continueront les mêmes actions qu'ils effectuaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient _pas_ morts. C'est pourquoi il y a des esprits qui passent à travers les murs, parce que les murs n'étaient pas là de leur vivant. »

Ah. C'est logique.

Ils suivent la présence au niveau inférieur, dans l'étage le plus bas et légèrement crasseux de l'immeuble. « Les sous-sols, » se plaint Reigen, ayant l'air curieusement nerveux alors que quelque chose ressemblant à un cafard glisse dans un coin, « Les esprits adorent les sous-sols. »

Mob ne dit rien qui montre qu'il n'est pas d'accord, mais Reigen continue à parler alors qu'ils ratissent la chaufferie, offrant des explications et des justifications qui passe par-dessus la tête de Mob. La présence qu'il a ressenti auparavant est proche, mais cela ne ressemble toujours pas à un esprit. Il fronce les sourcils. « Je pense que c'est dans l'autre pièce, » dit-il.

La bouche de Reigen se courbe en un grand sourire malicieux. « C'est exact, Mob, très bon- euh, technique pour sentir les autant que moi, bien sûr. Mais c'est très bien. Dépêchons-nous de le faire fondre avant qu'il y ait un cafard. »

Il y a un autre garçon dans la buanderie. Il a l'air d'avoir l'âge de Mob, avec une touffe de cheveux marron foncé et un t-shirt rose pétant. Derrière lui flotte un panier de vêtements qui semble plutôt lourd, entouré d'un cocon jaune-vert mouvant. Il est positionné d'une manière qui, s'il tombe, il atterrira directement sur lui. Ce qui, honnêtement, ne serait probablement pas suffisant pour le blesser gravement, mais cela ferait tout de même mal. Il est de dos.

« Petit, attention ! » crie Reigen.

Le garçon sursaute et se retourne. Le panier vacille instablement dans les airs.

« Vas-y, Mob, fonds-le ! » s'exclame Reigen, et Mob tend la main, déjà recouverte des disques bleus mouvants de son aura. Mais-

Mais il ne peut pas exorciser l'esprit, parce qu'il n'y en a pas, et le garçon le regarde avec de grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Sa main luit du même jaune que le panier.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Écrit par Frecklefrog**_

Teruki regarde le garçon à la coupe au bol. Le garçon à la coupe au bol regarde droit dans les yeux de Teruki. Le panier de linge flotte sereinement entre eux.

Il sait qu'il est sans doute bouche bée, stupéfait. Les autres (bien qu'ils n'aient pas été nombreux) médium qu'il a rencontrés étaient tous- faible. Artificiels. Identiques, des auras faites de toutes pièces qui pouvaient à peine tenir une bougie toutes seules.

L'aura de ce garçon est radieuse et animée, un maelström de bleu, de rose, et de violet, clairement différente de celle de Teruki mais non moindre. Elle s'agite autour de lui tandis qu'il respire, elle vacille et bat, naturellement, aisément, magnifique. Il observe ses mouvements fascinants pendant un peu plus longtemps que ce qui est socialement acceptable, semble-t-il. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'est pas certain que les conventions sociales s'appliquent dans ce scénario, de toute manière, et ce n'est pas comme si l'autre garçon était en train de rompre le silence.

Il brûle de curiosité. Il veut se précipiter vers lui et lui poser toutes sortes de questions qu'il a gardées pour lui, il veut comparer son histoire et son expérience avec quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre, quelque d'autre de son âge avec des pouvoirs, quelqu'un _comme lui_. Son cerveau le rattrape avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de stupide, cependant, et lui rappelle que toutes les personnes « comme lui » qu'il a rencontrées ont essayé de l'enlever. Bon. Il vaut probablement mieux être prudent.

« Est-ce que tu es- » commence Teruki, « Est-ce que tu es un autre médium ? »

Sans dire un mot, le garçon à la coupe au bol acquiesce. L'homme derrière lui- Teruki ne l'avait pas remarqué au début- oscille du regard entre eux avant de se racler la gorge et de s'avancer. « Oui, tu n'as pas entendu parler de moi ? » il marque une pause pour donner un effet dramatique approprié avant de reprendre, « Reigen Arataka, le plus grand médium du XXIe siècle. Ah, et mon élève, Mob. »

Son discours est parsemé de grands mouvements frénétiques. Le petit- Mob, apparemment, et quel genre de nom _est_-ce- lève une main en guise de salutation.

« … Non, jamais, » dit Teruki, les yeux plissés. Son aura s'accroît. Le garçon ne fait aucun mouvement pour l'attaquer, mais ses autres rencontres avec des médiums- surtout adultes- lui ont appris à être méfiant. Il déglutit et arbore un air courageux, mettant une main sur sa hanche et bougeant vaguement l'autre.

« Si vous essayez de me faire rentrer dans votre stupide organisation, ça ne m'intéresse pas, » dit-il, essayant de feindre au mieux l'indifférence, bien qu'il ait un peu peur. Ses parents ne sont pas là cette fois, et il y en a deux au lieu d'un seul, et il ne sent rien venir de l'homme mais le garçon de son âge _déborde_ de pouvoir.

L'autre garçon semble quelque peu confus et articule le mot « organisation » dans sa barbe tandis que Reigen bouge ses mains dans les airs avec une certaine frénésie. « Quoi ? Il n'y a pas d'organisation. Nous ne parlons d'aucune organisation De quoi est-ce que _tu_ parles ? Nous recherchons juste un esprit- Eh, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il commence à chercher des manières de s'en sortir. Il pourrait probablement battre au moins l'un d'eux. Les pouvoirs de Mob sont sans l'ombre d'un doute puissant, mais ça ne semble pas être quelque chose contre lequel il ne peut pas rivaliser s'il y met du sien. Le fait qu'il soit incapable de sentir _quoi que ce soit_ de Reigen le rend nerveux, par contre. Il s'entraîne depuis qu'il a commencé à vivre tout seul mais il ne sait pas si ce sera suffisant, et s'ils gagnent et l'emmènent personne ne _saura_-

Il met fin à cette pensée avant qu'elle puisse se préciser. Continuer à les faire parler, ne pas relâcher sa barrière, chercher une ouverture.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demande Teruki. Il dépose le panier de linge parce qu'il ne peut pas le garder dans les airs tout en maintenant une barrière. Reigen le suit des yeux jusqu'au sol.

« Eh bien, » dit Reigen. Sa voix est quelque peu aiguë, et il se racle à nouveau la gorge avant de reprendre. Teruki se demande s'il est malade, ou si d'une manière ou d'une autre ses pouvoirs ont un lien avec le fait de se racler la gorge à répétition. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, son ton est plus grave. « Nous avons été appelés ici pour exorciser un esprit mais c'était juste toi, apparemment, alors si nous pouvions simplement avoir une discussion à propos du bon usage des pouvoirs psychiques, ce serait génial. Parce que là tout de suite tu effrayes ma cliente- »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça avec tes pouvoirs ? » interrompt Mob. Sa voix est aussi plate que son expression, ce qui ne surprend absolument pas Teruki, mais elle est comme étonnamment douce d'une certaine façon.

« Faire quoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Les rendre tout pointu, » dit Mob. Il observe l'aura jaune-verte de Teruki bouger avec une expression totalement neutre et ça l'agace un peu. « Je ne comprends pas vraiment. »

« … Vous pourriez m'attaquer. » réplique Teruki. Si c'est une stratégie pour lui faire baisser sa garde, ce n'est pas très bien pensé.

Mob semble perplexe- ou, à ce que Teruki pense être ce qui se rapproche le plus de la perplexité pour lui, le garçon ne semble pas avoir un spectre d'expressions très large. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demande-t-il, inclinant la tête de côté. « On ne doit pas utiliser ses pouvoirs contre quelqu'un. »

« Et, surtout, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens comme ça ? » fait remarquer Reigen. Il examine la position de Teruki, ses genoux collés ensembles et ses pieds tournés vers l'intérieur. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a des toilettes pas loin si tu dois faire pipi. »

Teruki sent son visage rougir, même alors que ses sourcils se rejoignent pour se froncer. « C'est ma position de combat, » dit-il, essayant sans succès à effacer le ton défensif de sa voix.

Mob regarde autour d'eux. Il a l'air réellement perdu. « Mais personne ne se bat ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je pense qu'on se perd un peu là, donc. Toi. Petit. » Reigen s'avance et pointe Teruki du doigt, « Soit tu expliques tes pouvoirs à ta voisine, pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'elle devient folle, soit tu arrêtes de les utiliser quand elle peut le voir. Les médiums comme nous savent ce que sait, mais ils leur font vraiment peur. »

Teruki retrousse la lèvre. « C'est une menace ? »

« Quoi- _non_, ce n'est pas une menace ? » Reigen se pince le bout du nez et prend une profonde inspiration. « Écoute. Tu n'es clairement qu'un gamin, alors je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais je te _demande_, gentiment, d'arrêter de terrifier ta voisine, s'il te plaît. »

Il cligne des yeux, repensant à qui aurait pu le voir. La seule voisine qu'il a croisée est celle à côté de chez lui. « Vous voulez parler d'Amari ? » demande-t-il, se rappelant de la femme nerveuse qui vit dans l'appartement à côté du sien.

Reigen claque soudainement des doigts et pointe Teruki du doigt. « Exactement ! Elle pense que l'immeuble est hanté, et je comprends pourquoi, si ce que tu faisais avec le panier de linge était un signe. »

Teruki jette un œil au panier, posé innocemment au sol. Il pense comprendre pourquoi cela pourrait être un peu effrayant de le voir flotter, même s'il pense qu'appeler un exorciste est un peu exagéré. « J'imagine que c'est logique, » dit-il à contrecœur.

« Je suis ravi que tu sois d'accord, » le sourire de Reigen devient un mélange de sourire sincère et de sourire narquois. Il exécute une nouvelle série de mouvements brusques de la main avant de se montrer du pouce. « Je pense que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied. Donc. Reigen Arataka, le plus grand médium du XXIe siècle, et Mob. »

« Alors vous… n'êtes _pas_ avec La Griffe, » s'assure Teruki, ne voulant pas vraiment donner son propre nom. La curiosité, ou peut-être l'enthousiasme, le pousse à présent à croire que ces gens- d'autres médiums- n'ont pas essayé de le tuer ou de l'enlever.

« Évidemment que nous ne sommes pas avec La Griffe, et évidemment que je sais _exactement_ de quoi il s'agit, » dit Reigen, « Ça- euh, _La Griffe_, je veux dire – a dû t'avoir fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour que tu réagisses comme ça avec nous. »

Teruki reprend son panier, cette fois avec ses pouvoirs et ses mains. « Je m'en suis sorti, » dit-il.

L'idée d'expliquer ses pouvoirs psychiques à sa voisine ne plaît pas du tout à Teruki, mais sans eux il ne pourra pas faire sa lessive ou porter ses sacs de courses, alors il décide sans dire un mot qu'il continuera à les utiliser, d'une manière moins évidente. Il finit par devoir prendre l'ascenseur avec Mob et Reigen alors qu'ils montent au dernier étage pour convaincre la cliente qu'ils en ont terminé, et l'atmosphère est… gênante.

« Tu fais ta lessive tout seul, hein ? » dit Reigen, après un long silence déplaisant, regardant le panier de Teruki en levant un sourcil, « C'est plutôt responsable pour un gamin de ton âge. »

Teruki est tiraillé entre accepter le compliment- il est _responsable_\- et faire comme si ça lui était égal. Finalement, l'indifférence gagne, seulement parce qu'il ne fait pas _vraiment_ confiance à Reigen, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de légèrement bomber le torse. Il hausse les épaules aussi apathiquement qu'il le peut pour équilibrer les choses. « J'imagine. »

Le reste du chemin en ascenseur se fait dans le silence et la tension lui colle tellement à la peau qu'il a l'impression de nager dedans. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au dernier étage, Reigen va parler avec la cliente, et Teruki reste devant la porte de son appartement, cherchant une excuse pour démarrer une conversation avec Mob. Y a-t-il une manière aisée de parler des pouvoirs psychiques comme d'un sujet banal ? Probablement pas.

La voix de Reigen s'échappe de l'appartement de Amari, le distrayant. « Oui, je sais que j'ai dit quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de réduction d'esprit, garanti, mais c'est une espèce rare d'esprit qui ne peut _pas_ être exorcisé- »

« Quoi- comment ça on ne peut pas l'exorciser ? » gémit la voix étouffée d'Amari, « Il me hante depuis des _mois ! _»

« J'ai eu une discussion _très sévère_ avec lui, et il ne devrait plus vous embêter. Si ça _arrive_, n'oubliez pas qu'il ne vous veut aucun mal et rappelez-moi- »

Teruki arrête d'écouter et porte son attention sur Mob. Il n'a même pas l'air à moitié intéressé par Teruki comme Teruki est intéressé par lui, ce qui est un peu insultant. Il fixe le vide tandis que Teruki tente de savoir laquelle des millions de questions dans sa tête il devrait poser en premier, mais la porte d'appartement d'Amari s'ouvre avant qu'il puisse se mettre à ouvrir la bouche.

« Eh bien, j'ai dû lui proposer de lui rendre la moitié de son argent, mais c'est mieux que rien, » dit Reigen d'une voix traînante, sortant de l'appartement. Il s'arrête en apercevant Teruki et semble pris par surprise pendant quelques secondes avant que son expression revienne à celle d'un miteux professionnalisme. « Oh. Tu es encore là. »

Teruki n'aime pas la manière dont Reigen le regarde, ou son panier de linge, ou sa porte d'appartement. Il y a comme une lueur perspicace dans ses yeux. Il n'arrive pas à savoir quelle information l'homme est peut-être en train de récolter, mais peu importe de quoi il s'agit, cela le pousse à s'arrêter avant de partir.

« Mob, va attendre près de l'ascenseur, je serai là dans une seconde, » ordonne-t-il, « Je dois juste m'occuper de quelque chose vite fait. »

Mob regarde Teruki d'un air indescriptible avant de se rendre vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Il hésite un moment, indécis, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du bas.

« Eh, j'apprends à Mob comment contrôler ses pouvoirs, » l'attention de Teruki est de nouveau attirée par Reigen, qui cherche quelque chose dans son costume et évite minutieusement ses yeux, « Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose comme ça- de l'aide avec des trucs psychiques- n'hésite pas à faire un tour dans mon bureau. »

L'insinuation qu'il a besoin d'aide est, franchement, plutôt insultante, et Teruki est sur le point de refuser lorsque Reigen sort une carte de visite de sa poche intérieure et lui offre. Elle est blanche, une police comic sans ms détaillant l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone, et les services offerts. Il y a une image granuleuse d'un Reigen arborant un sourire narquois dans le coin. Elle a l'air à peine plus épaisse qu'une feuille standard pour ordinateur.

Teruki ne s'y connaît pas trop en carte de visite, mais celle-là ne semble pas très professionnelle.

Il la regarde alors qu'ils prennent l'ascenseur, et continue à la regarder même bien après qu'ils soient partis.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Écrit par Frecklefrog**_

Il essaye d'ignorer la carte de visite.

Elle repose paisiblement dans sa poche, puis sur son comptoir, puis accrochée avec un aimant sur son réfrigérateur. Le sourire narquois granuleux de Reigen l'épie tandis qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner. Elle le hante pendant son trajet jusqu'à l'école. Elle monopolise ses pensées alors qu'il tente de faire ses devoirs, pendant qu'il essaye de cuisiner son dîner, lorsqu'il se prépare à aller au lit, et quand il est allongé et bien réveillé, essayant de dormir. Il n'arrête pas d'être sur le point de jeter la carte dans la poubelle, avant d'hésiter à la dernière seconde et de la sauver de la destruction. Elle doit être maudite. Il n'a pas besoin d'aide, il n'aura jamais besoin d'aide, (il est _mature _et _responsable_, après tout) et la seule explication justifiant le fait qu'il n'ait pas jeté la carte au moment où il l'a eu est qu'il doit y avoir une sorte de tour de passe-passe psychique à tout cela.

Même s'il ne peut sentir aucune énergie psychique émaner de la carte. Il n'a pas besoin d'aide, c'est offensant que ça ait ne serait-ce qu'été suggéré, alors il n'ira pas au Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs. Voilà tout. Il a passé un an de sa vie à éviter les tentatives d'enlèvements d'une organisation psychique, il ne va pas se jeter à bras ouverts dans une autre. Même si elle a le seul autre médium de son âge qu'il ait jamais pu rencontrer. Même si elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à une « organisation » mais plutôt à « un gars avec un assistant de onze ans et une carte de visite mal faite ». Il n'ira pas.

Et puis, un samedi matin, il s'ennuie beaucoup, _beaucoup_. Et oui, il n'a pas besoin d'aide avec ses pouvoirs, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire de sa journée. Reigen et Mob ne l'ont pas attaqué la dernière fois, alors ils ne l'attaqueront probablement pas non plus maintenant. Ça pourrait être une chance d'obtenir plus d'informations sur La Griffe, ou au moins sur d'autres médiums, et même s'il n'y a aucune informations à gagner, c'est une chance de se rapprocher du seul autre médium naturel de son âge qu'il ait jamais connu- le _seul_ médium de son âge qu'il ait jamais connu, point final.

…

Il s'ennuie _vraiment_.

Ça, et absolument rien d'autre, est ce qui le pousse à sortir de sa maison à 8h30 du matin pour prendre le train de 8h45 qui l'emmènera au Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs exactement 10 minutes après l'ouverture. L'application GPS sur son téléphone ne marche pas très bien, mais il est presque sûr d'être dans la bonne direction, si l'aura qu'il sent est une bonne indication.

Le pic d'énergie ne rend pas moins surprenant le fait que le Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs est littéralement l'endroit qui a le moins l'air d'avoir un rapport avec le spirituel qu'il ait jamais vu, à tel point qu'il vérifie deux à trois fois la carte sur son téléphone. « C'est _ici ? _» murmure-t-il dans sa barbe, silencieusement déconcerté. Le bâtiment a l'air si miteux et délabré et _ordinaire_ qu'il n'arrive pas à y croire, mais il y a une aura qui l'entoure indéniablement, puissante et imposante. Les poils de son cou se hérissent et ses bras ont la chair de poule en réaction à cette aura.

Il prend les escaliers au lieu de l'ascenseur, parce qu'il a l'air tellement bancal qu'il peut sentir le procès venir. Dès qu'il ouvre la porte, Reigen se lève, son visage arborant l'expression la plus conviviale que Teruki ait pu voir chez un homme adulte. Il respire presque la bienveillance et une réelle envie altruiste d'aider. « Bienvenue au Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs ! Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? » dit-il gaiement, sa voix débordant d'une joie mielleuse.

Mais tout s'écroule en un instant lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux et voit Teruki se tenir à l'entrée.

« Oh, c'est toi. Le gamin de « l'appartement hanté », » dit-il, avec des guillemets sous-entendus _et_ visible. Il fait un bruit vaguement déçu en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise. « Pour être franc, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

Teruki ne sait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Est-ce une manière de le faire partir ? Un commentaire sur sa personnalité ? Un test ? Il se tient bien droit, refusant de montrer une faiblesse, et modèle son visage en une expression polie et agréable. « Pourtant je suis là. »

Reigen s'adosse contre le dos de sa chaise, assénant Teruki du regard blasé le plus adéquat qu'il ait jamais vu. « Mhmm, presque un mois plus tard, » dit-il, tenant son menton d'une main, « Comment t'appelais-tu d'ailleurs ? »

« Hanazawa Teruki, » dit-il, après un moment de délibération. Reigen acquiesce comme s'il savait déjà, même si Teruki est certain qu'il ne lui a jamais dit. À moins qu'il s'agisse de l'un de ses pouvoirs de clairvoyance, peut-être ? Malgré la forte aura de l'endroit, Teruki ne peut toujours rien sentir venant de lui et ça le met sur ses gardes.

Reigen croise les bras et tapote son coude de ses doigts. « _Alooors_, » dit-il en traînant la voix, « Tu as besoin d'aide pour avec le psychisme, du coup ? Ou tu es venu pour la discussion sur le bon usage de tes pouvoirs psychiques dont j'avais parlé ? »

Ça l'agace un peu, l'idée qu'il ait besoin d'aide. « Ni l'un ni l'autre, » dit-il, haussant les épaules d'une nonchalance forcée, « Je m'ennuie juste. »

Si Reigen remarque son agacement, il ne le mentionne pas. « D'accord, » dit-il, levant un sourcil et pointant sévèrement du doigt Teruki, « Je ne laisse pas les profiteurs dans mon bureau, par contre, alors si tu comptes rester rends-toi utile. »

Il retourne à son ordinateur et se met à écrire, ses doigts tapant bruyamment et rapidement sur le clavier. Teruki suppose que cela veut dire que la conversation est terminée. Il se tient mal à l'aise au beau milieu du bureau pendant trois secondes avant de commencer à regarder les alentours.

C'est… propre, plus ou moins. Il y a de la poussière dans les coins et d'étranges taches décolorées sur les murs, mais rien ne semble _sale_ ou douteux. Les étagères contre les murs sont remplies d'un curieux assemblage de tomes des Arcanes (aussi bien légitimes que non), de livres de développement personnel, et de copies du _Massage pour les Nuls_. Il y a quelques plantes en pots qui sont étonnamment bien entretenues, et cela sent vaguement la sueur et la fumée de cigarette bien qu'il y ait de l'encens en train de brûler. Ça doit être un encens de bon marché.

Et, oh. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Mob était là. La présence du garçon se remarque à peine, il est silencieusement assis derrière un petit bureau, comme qui dirait absorbé par une bande dessinée qu'il est en train de lire. Teruki se dirige vers lui, en faisant de trop pour avoir l'air nonchalant. Derrière lui, Reigen est clairement amusé alors qu'il fait passer un ricanement pour un toussotement.

_Comment ne nous sommes-nous pas rencontrés plus tôt ? Comment sont tes pouvoirs ? À quel point es-tu puissant ? Es-tu né avec, comme moi ? Est-ce que la Griffe s'en prend à toi aussi ? _Il reste inerte, de nouveau bloqué avec un million de questions qui tente de prendre la tête, paralysé par le poids de tout cela. Si paralysé, qu'en fait, Mob le devance.

« Oh. Bonjour, » dit-il, levant les yeux de son manga pour regarder Teruki, « Je m'appelle Kageyama Shigeo. » Il semble que le ton monocorde soit ordinaire chez lui, Teruki n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il ressent juste avec le ton de sa voix.

Il cligne des yeux. « Je pensais que tu t'appelais Mob. »

« Oh. C'est. Un surnom. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais, » dit Mob, sans aucune expression. Teruki n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi peu expressif, et il n'a pas le je-ne-sais-quoi qu'a Reigen avec ses mains. « Tu peux m'appeler comme ça, si tu veux. »

Teruki ne sembla pas convaincu. « C'est pas très gentil comme surnom. »

« Hmm. Ça ne me gêne pas. » répondit Mob, puis il se remet immédiatement à lire sa BD. D'accord. Teruki sait quand se faire oublier.

Sauf qu'il ne peut pas, vraiment pas, parce qu'il a toujours des questions. Il tousse discrètement dans une main, espérant que cela fera avancer la conversation.

Ça ne marche pas. Mob continue à lire son manga. Il tousse à nouveau, un peu plus fort, et Reigen lève la tête de son derrière son ordinateur. « Tu as besoin d'une pastille, petit ? »

« Non, » réplique Teruki. Il se demande distraitement pourquoi Reigen l'appelle encore petit alors qu'il lui a donné son nom il n'y a même pas dix minutes, et il continue à fixer intensément Mob, qui ne le remarque absolument pas. C'est étrange, de ne pas être remarqué. Il ne pense pas aimer cela.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande Reigen, ouvrant l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et regardant à l'intérieur. « J'en ai plein. Même si, euh, elles sont un peu poussiéreuses. »

« Oui, » dit Teruki, distrait.

« « Oui, » tu es sûr, ou « oui, j'ai besoin d'une pastille ? » »

« Oui, je suis sûr, » dit Teruki, jetant un œil vers Reigen brièvement.

Il montre un emballage louche à rayures rouges et blanches et le secoue un peu, comme s'il attirait un chien avec un jouet en caoutchouc . « Vraiment ? J'ai goût cerise. Les enfants aiment le goût cerise, non ? »

Teruki fait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air agacé, et réussit, en partie. « Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de pastille. »

Reigen bouge calmement les mains, simulant un mélange d'indifférence et d'amusement. « Comme tu veux, » dit-il. Il retire l'emballage de la pastille et la met dans sa bouche. Immédiatement, il manque de s'étouffer avec et la recrache dans un mouchoir qu'il a vite fait de prendre. Il fait une grimace pas très jolie. « Oh, c'est dégoûtant. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Leçon psychique numéro Une : ne pas manger des bonbons qui sont restés au fond d'un tiroir pendant Dieu sait combien de temps. Beurk. »

En quoi est-ce une leçon psychique, Teruki ne sait pas vraiment. Mob ne fait aucun signe qui montre qu'il a entendu la conversation. Il est toujours à la même page. On dirait qu'il sue un peu.

Bon, on dirait bien que c'est à lui de jouer. « Je m'appelle Hanazawa Teruki, » tente-t-il.

Mob relève les yeux comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là. « Enchanté, Hanazawa, » dit-il. C'est atrocement, et _douloureusement _normal, et Teruki plisse légèrement le nez. Personne ne l'appelle Hanazawa, sauf peut-être ses professeurs.

« Tu peux m'appeler Teru, » propose-t-il, une branche d'olivier tendue dans cette interaction étrange et quelque peu tendue. Il fait son sourire le plus charmant, celui qui fait oublier à ses camarades de classes qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. « Tout le monde m'appelle Teru. »

« Oh. » dit Mob. « D'accord, Hana-euh. Hum. Teru. » C'est hésitant, incertain, comme si ça lui faisait physiquement mal de laisser tomber le nom de famille. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Quelques secondes passent durant lesquelles ils se regardent, puis il se remet à lire son manga.

Bon. Ça aurait pu être pire. Mob ne semble pas intéressé à l'idée de lui parler. Mais ça n'a jamais arrêté Hanazawa Teruki auparavant, et ça ne va pas l'arrêter maintenant. Il met une main sur sa hanche et l'autre devant lui, faisant de lent mouvements circulaires avec.

« Alors à quel point _tu_ es fort ? » demande Teruki. Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, Mob n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à lire entre les lignes.

Mob détourne les yeux du manga. « Pas très, » dit-il, ayant l'air quelque peu étouffé. « Je ne peux pas courir très loin sans m'évanouir. »

Teruki acquiesce comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse qu'il attendait, puis il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il bafouille un peu avant de dire, « Quoi ? Je parle de tes pouvoirs. »

« Oh, » dit Mob. Il rétracte un peu les épaules, et ses mains serre le livre. « Ils sont forts, j'imagine. »

« Assez pour battre un médium _adulte ? _» dit Teruki d'une voix flatteuse, piétant légèrement dans l'espace de Mob. Le « J'ai _battu un médium adulte _» est sous-entendu, mais l'expression de Mob ne change pas, alors Teruki ne pense pas qu'il ait compris. Bien que l'expression de Mob ne change jamais réellement.

De la sueur se forme sur les joues ainsi que les sourcils de Mob. Il ne regarde pas Teruki, et ne regarde pas le manga, se concentrant à la place sur on ne sait quel point au sol. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu peux faire avec tes pouvoirs ? » s'indigne Teruki, croisant les bras et se mettant de manière à ce que ses hanches soient plus sur le côté. « C'est une partie de toi, non? »

« Hum. J'essaye de ne pas les utiliser. » dit Mob, ramenant ses mains- et par extension, le livre- contre son torse.

Teruki cligne des yeux, prit de court. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

La réponse de Mob est lente, hésitante. « Je ne veux blesser personne. »

Teruki rit presque devant cette naïveté- faillit le brusquer davantage- mais il y a quelque chose dans le regard de Mob et dans ses épaules retroussées, quelque chose de paniqué, comme un chat recroquevillé dans une allée. Quelque chose qui suggère qu'il a une _raison_ de ne pas vouloir utiliser ses pouvoirs. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit aussi près d'avoir une réelle émotion.

Il a beau vouloir des réponses, il sait interpréter la situation assez bien pour savoir quand il doit laisser tomber un sujet. Il recule, hors de l'espace personnel de Mob, et l'autre garçon soupire légèrement. Si parler de pouvoirs psychiques bloque Mob, Teruki peut trouver autre chose. Il remarque la couverture du livre de Mob.

« Alors, » dit-il, « Tu aimes One Punch Man ? »

Il passe le reste de la journée absorbée dans une discussion calme avec Mob, qui est d'une manière ou d'une autre la personne la plus ennuyeuse et la plus intéressante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée en même temps, ou fourrer son nez partout dans le bureau lorsque Reigen ne regarde pas, ou simplement à s'asseoir sur le canapé et se faire à l'idée d'être avec de nouvelles personnes. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients, et ceux qui _viennent_ n'ont aucun esprits attachés à eux (du moins, pas d'esprits qu'_il_ peut voir, d'après Reigen, mais Teruki commence à se dire que quelque chose est louche dans tout cela). La tâche primordiale de Mob semble d'être un caissier.

À la fin de la journée, Teruki n'a rien fait de productif. Il n'a rien appris de nouveau à propos des pouvoirs psychiques, il n'a aucunement amélioré les siens, il n'a aucune nouvelles informations sur la Griffe. Toute cette excursion était une perte de temps.

Il revient la semaine qui suit quoi qu'il en soit.


	4. Chapitre 4

Un nouveau chapitre, youpi !

* * *

_**Écrit par Frecklefrog**_

Mob est content qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre de son âge au travail.

Il avait été un peu inquiet au début, malgré lui, que Teru- qui était infiniment plus remarquable et plus talentueux que lui dans tout (incluant, vraisemblablement, l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, puisque Teru n'a pas besoin de verrouiller ses émotions)- le rende inutile. Mais rien n'a changé jusqu'à maintenant, sauf pour le fait qu'il a quelqu'un à qui parler désormais, et parfois il doit partager l'espace de son bureau. Mais Mob a toujours essayé de prendre le moins de place possible, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.

Teru vient au bureau tous les samedi depuis environ trois semaines. Cette semaine il est aussi venu le jeudi. C'est agréable de lui parler, et il semble réellement s'intéresser à Mob, et à sa vie, et à ce qu'il a à dire (bien que ce soit peu, mais Teru ne semble pas s'en importuner). Mob n'est pas certain de savoir comment se comporter. Personne ne s'intéresse à lui, à part peut-être Ritsu, et Maître Reigen parfois, alors il tend à en dire trop peu lorsqu'on lui demande. Il ne veut pas être ennuyeux, après tout.

Comme toujours, Mob arrive au bureau avant Teru mais après Reigen, et prend sa place derrière son petit bureau une fois l'avoir silencieusement salué. Il y a une autre chaise à présent, à côté de la sienne, là où Teru s'assoit quand ils ont des clients, et Reigen pense lui prendre un plus grand bureau – il dit que Mob finira par devenir trop grand pour celui qu'il a, de toute façon, bien que Mob n'en soit pas si sûr.

Teru arrive à peine dix minutes plus tard, portant un sweater très chic et d'un vert citron très vif avec des étoiles magenta dessus. Mob doit plisser quelque peu les yeux afin de le regarder directement, et il lui fait remarquer, ce qui semble faire très plaisir à Teruki. Il décale un peu sa chaise pour qu'il puisse se mettre derrière le bureau lui aussi. C'est le weekend, alors ils n'ont ni l'un ni l'autre de devoir à faire, et le manga de Mob reste oublié sous sa chaise.

La matinée passe lentement. Mob écoute Teru raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école la veille – comme Maître Reigen, il peut rendre les activités fastidieuses de tous les jours passionnantes et palpitantes, un don que Mob souhaiterait tant avoir. Teru lui demande comment s'est passé son vendredi après avoir terminé et Mob essaye de faire la même chose, mais il réalise à la moitié de sa première phrase que absolument rien d'intéressant ne lui est arrivé vendredi, alors il n'a aucune histoire à raconter. Sa voix tombe dans le silence, gêné, et Teru en profite pour continuer à parler de sa vie, et Mob lui en est incroyablement reconnaissant.

Il est presque midi lorsque la première cliente vient, se plaignant d'une impression curieuse et fréquente dans son estomac après une mauvaise rupture avec son petit ami à cause de la mort suspecte de la perruche de ce dernier, convaincue qu'elle est hantée par l'oiseau rancunier. Mob n'a jamais entendu parler d'oiseau mort hantant les gens, mais Reigen acquiesce comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui arrive tout le temps et la fait rentrer avec compassion. Le canapé apparaît comme par magie devant la télévision. Reigen la fait s'asseoir puis se met à côté d'elle, et aucun des deux ne semblent remarquer que le canapé vient de sortir de nulle part.

Teru est tiré hors de son histoire, regardant les yeux écarquillés le tout nouveau canapé. « Quoi, » dit-il.

Mob le regarde de l'air le plus sympathique qu'il puisse, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que ce soit bien différent de son expression habituelle. Il sait malheureusement très bien ce que c'est de se perdre au beau milieu de son récit. « Tu me racontais comment tu as fait dix pompes en sport, » dit-il gentiment.

« Quoi ? Ouais- non, je sais, mais. Le canapé, » dit Teru, le pointant du doigt.

« Le canapé, » acquiesce Mob, incertain de où Teru veut en venir. Teru fusille l'objet du regard, les sourcils froncés, son aura d'un jaune doré luisant autour de lui. Il ne semble plus être d'humeur bavarde, alors Mob prend le manga sous sa table et se met à lire.

Reigen donne à la femme une amulette de chance en bois, ainsi que quelques exercices de respiration et des astuces contre l'anxiété, affirmant que l'esprit qui la hante se nourrit de forts s du quotidien, de culpabilité, et d'une soudaine séparation de proches, et qu'il se fait repousser par une bonne communication. Teru fusille le canapé du regard durant toute la scène, même alors que la femme remercie Reigen, le paye, et part. Reigen boit du thé et compte les billets lorsque Teru prend enfin la parole.

« Eh, euh, » dit Teru, jetant un oeil au canapé, « Vous êtes _au courant_ que c'est un esprit, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » dit Mob, au même moment Reigen recrache sa gorgée de thé.

« C'est un _quoi_. » dit-il, le ton plat.

« Un esprit ? » répond Teru, montrant du doigt l'objet miteux vert, « Votre canapé. Ce n'est pas un vrai canapé. »

Mob acquiesce sans dire un mot. Il avait remarqué l'esprit très rapidement après avoir commencé à travailler ici, bien qu'il lui ait fallu un temps affligeant pour se rendre compte que parfois il y avait un canapé devant la télévision, et parfois il n'y en avait pas. Mais Maître Reigen n'en avait jamais parlé, et ça ne faisait que se manifester physiquement lorsque les gens devaient s'asseoir, alors il n'avait jamais pensé à en parler non plus. Cela n'avait jamais semblé important.

Reigen les regarde tour à tour, les yeux à peine plissés. Puis il s'esclaffe, son sourire se courbant particulièrement d'un côté. « Vous êtes en train de me faire une mauvaise blague. Un canapé fantôme, _pfft_. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire des _blagues_, Mob. »

Mob cligne des yeux. « Non, je peux, » dit-il, quelque peu offensé, « Le canapé est vraiment un esprit, par contre. »

« Ha, ha, les enfants, » ricane Reigen, « Très drôle. Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant. »

« M. Reigen, » dit Teru, « On ne plaisante pas. Vous vous souvenez avoir acheté ce canapé ? »

« Bien sûr que je me souviens avoir acheté ce canapé, j'étais dans un magasin caritatif- » s'interrompt-il. Il met sa main sur son visage, les sourcils froncés. « Non, une minute, c'était… c'était la table. Attendez, deux secondes. Je n'ai jamais acheté ça. »

« Parce que c'est un esprit. » dit Mob pour tenter de l'aide.

Teru se penche en avant, plissant les yeux avec- quelque chose. De la concentration ou de la méfiance, Mob n'est pas sûr. « C'est pour ça qu'il disparaît parfois, et que les gens normaux ne remarquent pas. Vous êtes en train de dire que vous ne pouvez pas sentir- »

« _Bien sûr que si_, » dit brusquement Reigen, se levant et écrasant ses deux mains sur la surface de son bureau, de la sueur commençant à se former sur ses tempes, « Je peux sentir des esprits de haut niveau. Celui-là est juste trop faible pour moi, et il n'est pas dangereux, alors il n'a pas activé mon radar. »

« Mais il a l'air plutôt puissant, » songe Mob.

Teru acquiesce, bougeant gracieusement la main en élaborant, « Il doit forcément l'être, s'il peut tenir sous une forme physique aussi longtemps. »

« Eh bien, lorsqu'on en est à mon niveau, ça ne se remarque même pas. » dit Reigen, très rapidement, « Bon, et si on fermait plus tôt, allions manger des ramen, et ne parlions plus jamais du canapé fantôme qui hante apparemment mon bureau. »

« L'esprit, » corrige Teru, alors que Mob et lui rangent correctement leurs chaises à leurs places, « C'est un esprit, il devrait être mort pour être un fantôme. C'est juste un esprit qui ressemble à un canapé. »

Reigen laisse tomber le sujet en faisant un geste brusque de la main vers lui et il sort ses clés, les faisant sortir de la pièce. Le canapé disparaît juste avant que Reigen ferme la porte.

Teru attrape Mob par la manche alors qu'ils marchent et le retient assez loin derrière Reigen, qui baragouine bêtement à propos de quelque chose auquel Mob ne prête plus attention depuis longtemps. « Tu penses que M. Reigen a vraiment des pouvoirs ? » demande-t-il à voix basse.

Mob répond immédiatement et sans hésitation. « Oui. »

Teru semble s'être attendu à cela, il est prêt à répliquer aussitôt Mob ferme-t-il sa bouche. « Mais il ne pouvait pas sentir l'esprit tout à l'heure. Et je ne ressens rien venant de lui, comme je peux avec toi. Et il ne fait jamais rien pour les clients avec de vrais esprits. Tu arrives à sentir quelque chose ? »

Mob y réfléchit. Il y réfléchit encore un peu. « Non, » dit-il, finalement, « Mais ses pouvoirs ne sont pas comme les notre, je pense. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'écoute, s'il ne peut pas faire ce que l'on fait ? » demande Teru. Il est en train de sourire, un geste normalement agréable, mais l'antipathie qui l'accompagne ne rassure pas Mob.

« Hmm. » dit-il, essayant de se souvenir ce que Reigen lui avait dit la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré, tentant de reformuler les paroles qui l'avaient guidé d'une manière qui aurait du sens pour quelqu'un d'autre, « Les pouvoirs psychiques sont… comme… une caractéristique. »

« Comme une caractéristique, » répète Teru, le ton plat.

Mob acquiesce, soulagé que Teru semble comprendre. « Certaines personnes sont douées pour certaines choses, comme le chant, ou pour courir très vite, mais on ne vaut pas moins si on ne peut pas faire l'une de ces choses. Ou on ne vaut pas mieux que les autres si on en est capable. C'est la même chose. »

« Mais les pouvoirs psychiques sont _utiles_, » proteste Teru, « On peut avoir n'importe quoi avec. On peut faire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut faire avec un simple talent. »

« On ne peut pas tout avoir avec des pouvoirs, » réplique Mob, se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise avec la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il met ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant lui, trifouillant avec ses pouces. « C'est juste quelque chose d'autre. »

Teru souffle du nez comme si on venait de lui raconter une blague, bien que Mob soit sûr et certain que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait, et rien de ce qu'il vient de dire pourrait être pris comme une plaisanterie. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas avoir ? »

Il prend un moment pour penser aux choses qu'il n'a pas, des choses qui ne manquent pas aux autres enfants. Il pense aux autres enfants dans sa classe, il pense à Tsubomi, _réfléchis un peu, Mob_. « Des amis, » dit-il après un moment, haussant les épaules, « Ou… des muscles. Ou être bon en maths. Les pouvoirs ne sont pas si spéciaux. »

« Les pouvoirs ne sont pas- _évidemment_ qu'ils sont spéciaux ! » bredouille Teru, sa voix aiguë à cause de l'exaspération ou de l'incrédulité ou quelque chose d'autre. Il semble que Mob a réussi à l'offenser, d'une certaine manière. Teru fait exprès de soulever un sac froissé avec son aura et le met dans une poubelle alors qu'ils passent à côté. « Combien d'autres personnes peuvent faire ce genre de choses ? »

De nouveau, Mob hausse les épaules. « Beaucoup de gens peuvent ramasser des choses. »

« Mais est-ce que _beaucoup de gens_ peuvent jeter des personnes à travers une pièce seulement avec leur esprit ? Tu _peux_ faire ça, pas vrai ? » dit Teru, quelque peu condescendant. Mob sent les plus infimes vestiges de l'agacement, bouillonnant au loin.

Il les ignore afin de s'en occuper plus tard. Il ne veut pas être agacé par Teru. « Tu n'es pas censé utiliser tes pouvoirs contre les autres gens, » dit-il à la place, « Je ne veux blesser personne. »

Teru le regarde les yeux plissés. « Ça aussi- tu as dit ça quand on s'est rencontrés, aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si quelqu'un t'attaque ? Tu n'as jamais été attaqué avant ? »

Cette remarque déclenche la sonnette d'alarme. « Non, » dit Mob, regardant ses pieds. Il réfléchit à la question quelques instants avant que quelque chose de froid ne se mette à effriter sa résolution, une lumière s'élevant, illuminant quelque chose à moitié formé et peinant à prendre forme, quelque chose qu'il préférerait ne pas voir. « Non. »

Sa voix est faible lorsqu'il demande, « Et toi ? »

Teru reste lugubrement silencieux en réponse. Le froid qui accompagne la résolution de Mob devient pesant alors que les pièces du puzzle ont du mal à s'assembler. Ils ont ralentit au point de s'être presque arrêtés, si loin derrière que Reigen traverse presque la rue sans eux.

« Eh ! Vous deux ! » dit brusquement Reigen, « Si vous voulez que je vous paye votre ramen vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher ! »

Mob sursaute, tiré hors de son pénible raisonnement. Il remballe le sentiment froid et pesant, ainsi que les pensées désagréables qui vont avec, de haut en bas et il les met de côté alors qu'il se dépêche de réduire la distance, Teru ayant déjà une longueur d'avance sur lui.

* * *

Teru regarde les yeux écarquillés le bol comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de nourriture, et il prend à peine le temps de remercier Reigen avant de se mettre à déguster. Mob regarde son propre bol, ses pensées à moitié formées et à la traîne tournant lentement dans sa tête, essayant de s'assembler ensemble pour créer quelque chose de cohérent.

Sans surprise Maître Reigen remarque, parce que Maître Reigen a toujours été étrangement doué pour lire l'inexistence d'expressions chez Mob et pour comprendre ce qu'il ressent, même lorsque Mob ne l'a pas encore réellement compris lui-même. « Tu as l'air d'en avoir gros sur la patate, Mob. » dit-il, d'un ton qui veut dire _est-ce que tu veux en parler_ sans véritablement lui demander s'il veut en parler.

« Maître, » dit Mob, continuant à regarder son bol plutôt que l'un des visages avec qui il est assis, « Vous pourriez redire cette chose, là ? »

Reigen parle en mastiquant sa bouchée de nouilles, ce qui dégoûte visiblement Teru, et il bouge ses baguettes dans les aires à la place de ses mains. « Eh bien, je dis beaucoup de choses, » dit-il, les faisant s'entrechoquer deux fois, « Tu vas devoir être plus spécifique. »

Mob tapote le côté de son bol, une fois, deux fois, réfléchissant. « À propos des pouvoirs. Hum. » commence-t-il, « Que c'est juste autre chose. »

« Ah, » dit Reigen, fermant les yeux et se redressant sur son tabouret, sa main faisant un L sur son menton, « Alors tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, hm ? Eh bien, il est important de se souvenir que les pouvoirs psychiques ne te rendent pas spécial. Tu n'es pas mieux parce que tu en as, mais tu ne vaux pas moins pour autant. Comme n'importe quelle autre caractéristique- ils peuvent être positifs ou négatifs, selon leur utilisation. »

Il tend une main et regarde rapidement tout autour de lui, se penchant en avant comme s'il disait à Teru et Mob un grand secret. « La véritable clé pour réussir sa vie est d'être une bonne personne. Si vous pouvez faire ça, les pouvoirs psychiques sont simplement secondaires. Voilà tout. »

Une partie de l'agaçante pression chez Mob disparaît alors qu'il prend en compte les paroles de Reigen, et il tente un regarde vers Teru du coin de l'œil. L'autre garçon fronce les sourcils en regardant son bol presque vide. Il a le même petit froncement de sourcil que Mob l'a vu arborer lorsqu'un devoir particulièrement difficile lui donne du fil à retordre, ce qui veut dire- que d'une certaine manière, les paroles de Reigen l'ont touché là où les siennes n'avaient pas réussi. Cela veut dire que Teru y pense, y songeant dans sa tête, l'analysant à la recherche des défauts et des faiblesses- mais il _y pense_.

« Être une bonne personne, » dit Teru d'un voix basse.

Mob acquiesce, satisfait. « Merci, Maître. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Un chapitre qui me fera toujours fondre avec ces deux garçons !

* * *

_**Écrit par Frecklefrog**_

Teruki pense à être une bonne personne, depuis le ramen.

C'est quelque chose qui semble facile au premier regard- il a du talent pour presque tout, après tout, il serait tout naturel qu'il soit également talentueux pour cela- mais dès qu'il se met à y penser plus sérieusement cela devient vague et il perd le fil. La bonté est quelque chose de subjectif, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. _Je ne veux blesser personne_, a dit Mob. Est-ce qu'il est mauvais, pour avoir blessé des gens qui voulaient lui faire du mal ?

Il a beau rejeter cette idée, il y revient constamment. Il y pense pendant tout le weekend, et à l'école le lundi. Il est si distrait qu'il ne répond presque pas lorsque son professeur l'interroge. Ce n'est que grâce à sa vivacité d'esprit qu'il réussit tout de même à répondre correctement au problème de maths. Il ignore ses camarades de classe à la récréation- il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec eux habituellement, mais aujourd'hui il se met dans le coin le plus reclus et _réfléchit_.

Reigen a l'audace d'avoir l'air surpris lorsqu'il se montre à l'improviste après l'école. « Tu sais que Mob n'est pas là, pas vrai ? » dit-il, « Il ne vient pas à moins que je l'appelle le lundi. »

Teruki est surpris de se sentir déçu, mais il n'y prête pas attention et s'avance dans le bureau quoi qu'il en soit. « En fait je suis là pour vous parler, » dit-il.

Reigen se raidit presque imperceptiblement avant de revenir à sa position à l'aise et avachie. Il fait signe à Teruki de le suivre alors qu'il se dirige furtivement vers les petites chaises bleues du côté du bureau, et Teruki le suit, alors ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre, la table basse entre eux. Il s'adosse contre sa chaise, nonchalamment, mais toujours avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. « Très bien, dis-moi tout. »

Les mots auxquels Teruki a pensés ces deux derniers jours sonnent crispés, dérangeants et plats, ayant beaucoup trop l'air de demander de l'aide à son goût. « Lorsque vous dites- être une bonne personne, » dit-il, gardant un ton neutre, « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. »

Reigen cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois. « Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, » dit-il. Il se lève sans prévenir, et Teruki observe, alors qu'il va dans une autre pièce. Il ne revient même pas deux minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé fumante dans chaque mains.

« Ok, » dit-il, après avoir offert l'une des tasses à Teruki et de s'être rassis dans l'autre siège bleu, « Alors. Être une bonne personne. Pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air, hein ? »

Mettant ses mains autour de la tasse, Teruki acquiesce à contrecœur. La vapeur remonte sur son visage.

« Alors. Ce qui fait de quelqu'un une bonne personne n'est pas unique, mais il y a certaines choses que tu peux faire- ne pas se penser être supérieur aux autres, par exemple. Aider les autres quand tu peux. » dit Reigen. Ses mains sont étonnamment calmes, l'une contre l'autre au lieu de s'agiter dans tous les sens sans répit comme d'habitude, « Et il est _très_ important, pour des gens comme nous, en particulier, de ne jamais utiliser nos pouvoirs contre quelqu'un d'autre. Ils sont comme… des couteaux. Un instrument puissant, mais seulement si tu les utilises correctement. »

Teruki sent quelque chose de lourd tomber dans son estomac, et les prémices de l'indignation apparaissent sous sa peau. « _Jamais ? _»

« Eh bien, dans quelle genre de situation serait-il approprié de blesser quelqu'un d'autre avec tes pouvoirs ? » dit Reigen, « Surtout si la personne ne peut pas riposter de la même manière ? C'est injuste, et c'est juste un coup bas. »

« Et si on se fait attaquer ? » tente Teruki, « Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser ses pouvoirs sur la personne dans ce cas là ? »

Reigen le regarde incrédule, perplexe. « Tu as quoi, huit ans, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'on t'attaquerait ? »

« J'ai onze ans, » dit Teruki, croisant les bras. Après un moment, il rajoute, « Et demi. Et c'est- juste au cas où. »

« Eh bien, » dit Reigen, le regardant étrangement, « Si c'est un autre gamin dans ta classe et qu'il t'embête mais que tu n'es pas en danger, utiliser tes pouvoirs est un peu exagéré. Préviens un professeur, ou un de tes parents, et laisse les adultes s'en occuper, au moins au début. Est-ce qu'on t'embête à l'école ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Teruki, pris de court quelques instants. La simple idée qu'_il_ soit harcelé à l'école le fait presque rire, mais il se retient facilement, puisqu'il ne pense pas que ce soit approprié. « Non, personne ne m'embête. Et si c'est un adulte ? »

Reigen bouge vaguement les mains dans les airs. Il semble frustré. « Comment ça, et si c'est un adulte ? »

Mais Teruki a _besoin_ de cela, il a besoin de savoir s'il a déjà échoué pour être une bonne personne avant même d'avoir commencé. « Et si c'est un adulte qui attaque ? Et qu'il a aussi des pouvoirs ? Dans ce cas là ? »

Aussi étonnant cela soit-il, cette question surprend Reigen. Il observe Teruki en plissant les yeux quelques instants avant de prendre la parole. « Dans une situation aussi improbable où un adulte t'attaque, surtout un adulte avec des pouvoirs, » dit Reigen, « Fais tout ce que tu peux pour t'échapper, et trouve un autre adulte qui pourra t'aider. »

Teruki fait un vague 'hmm' en prenant cela en compte. « Mais et si je suis capable de m'en occuper tout seul ? »

Reigen lève un sourcil. Teruki tente de reproduire son expression, mais ses sourcils bouge bizarrement sur son visage. « Même si tu _pouvais_ t'occuper de cet hypothétique assaillant, tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire, » dit Reigen, tapotant légèrement l'épaule de Teruki, « Tu es un enfant. Tu n'es pas un adulte, tu ne devrais pas avoir à combattre un adulte, et surtout pas tout seul. »

* * *

Il se sent plus léger lorsqu'il retourne au travail jeudi. Ils ont un appel à peine vingt minutes après qu'il soit arrivé, d'une mère dans un parc pas loin, qui dit que son enfant de six ans est terrifié par un monstre géant sous un toboggan. Les premières recherches Google de Reigen lui permettent de découvrir que plusieurs autres parents se plaignent de la même chose, sur la page Facebook _Mères de la Ville de l'Assaisonnement_.

(« J'ai un faux profil très réaliste - pour enquêter sur un danger potentiel, évidemment » leur dit Reigen, de manière conspirationniste. Mob est admiratif. Teruki n'est pas impressionné.)

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ça semble être une tâche plutôt facile, » dit Reigen tout en fermant son ordinateur portable, « C'est un esprit qui hante un parc de jeux, alors ça aura l'air suspect si je traîne là-bas. Vous deux, par contre, vous avez l'âge parfait pour aller dans des terrains de jeux, alors je vous y envoie. »

Mob acquiesce. Teruki plisse les yeux en regardant Reigen. « Vraiment ? Tout seul ? »

Reigen tapote des doigts en cercle sur sa table. « Eh bien, vous pouvez toujours m'appeler en renfort si besoin, et je veux que vous me disiez que vous y êtes arrivés sain et sauf, mais ce parc est juste à côté de chez Mob, alors je ne vois pas le mal à vous y envoyer tout seul. Vous ne faites qu'enquêter, de toute façon- l'esprit pourrait s'avérer être un coup monté. »

Il fait anormalement chaud pour un début de novembre, et Teruki et Mob suent sous leurs uniformes à manches longues alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le terrain de jeu. Teruki n'a jamais eu de raison de venir dans cette partie de la ville auparavant, les maisons lui sont toutes étrangères, mais Mob semble savoir, vaguement, où il va. Ils prennent un chemin tortueux composé d'un rond-point, mais ils finissent par arriver au parc.

« Tu sens quelque chose? » demande Teruki, envoyant des bouclettes de son aura comme des antennes psychiques. Mob reste silencieux un moment, ses yeux ne regardant rien en particulier alors qu'il se concentre, puis il lève une main et pointe le toboggan. L'esprit, une fois qu'ils sont assez proche pour l'apercevoir, est une sorte d'horrible lézard vert et bleu, avec beaucoup trop d'yeux et beaucoup, _beaucoup _trop de dents.

« Je m'en occupe, » dit Teruki, parce que l'esprit semble être plutôt faible et il ne pense pas que Mob puisse s'en débarrasser, de ce qu'il a vu. Il tend la main, sent l'intense lueur bourdonnante de ses pouvoirs l'entourer, et il _pousse_ aussi fort qu'il le peut.

L'esprit vacille quelques instants, ses pouvoirs déchirant son existence, jaune sur vert et bleu, puis il pousse un cri strident. Teruki pousse à nouveau mais la boucle jaune de ses pouvoirs rebondit de manière inoffensive. Avant qu'il soit en mesure de penser à une stratégie, la queue recouverte d'épines de l'esprit se resserre autour de son torse et l'envoie voler sur le goudron.

Il est au-dessus de lui avant même qu'il ait le temps de cligner des yeux. Cette chose a tellement de _dents_ et si Teruki ne peut pas le battre, Mob en sera incapable, et il ne pense pas que Reigen soit un véritable médium alors _il_ ne pourra rien faire non plus, et-

Avant que l'esprit puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Mob est devant lui, baignant dans une lueur bleue, rose, et violette. Il lève la main.

L'esprit _explose_.

Des millions d'éclats en technicolor à travers les airs, Mob se tenant au milieu, ayant l'air aussi nonchalant et ennuyé que dans le bureau, comme si ce n'était rien pour lui, comme s'il n'avait dépensé aucune énergie. « Ça va ? » demande-t-il, les restes de l'esprit disparaissant encore derrière lui, et Teruki le fixe, bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, parce que _à quel point_ Mob est-il _puissant_, s'il a exorcisé cet esprit comme si de rien n'était ?

« Je- Je vais bien, » répond-il automatiquement. C'est partiellement vrai. À part pour quelques égratignures sur les paumes et les genoux où il est tombé sur le bitume, il n'est pas blessé.

Mob fronce les sourcils. « Tu saignes, » dit-il, regardant les mains de Teruki puis ses genoux avec une version plus intense de son habituel regard perçant. Il fixe le vide un moment, puis il acquiesce. « J'habite près d'ici. »

Teruki ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé comprendre par là. « D'accord… ? »

« Tu peux venir et avoir des pansements, si tu veux. Je pense que ma mère a aussi des glaces. » Son visage s'illumine presque imperceptiblement, mais Teruki commence à réussir à lire ses micro-expressions, « Oh ! Et tu peux rencontrer mon petit frère. Il est très intelligent. »

Avant que Teruki puisse répondre, le téléphone de Mob se met à sonner, et il se souvient brusquement qu'ils ont oublié d'appeler Reigen lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Mob semble désolé alors qu'il ouvre le téléphone, mais si c'est dirigé à lui ou à Reigen, Teruki ne sait pas vraiment.

« Allô, Maître. Oui, nous sommes arrivés au parc sans problèmes. Nous avons trouvé l'esprit. Il était sous le toboggan. Il a attaqué Teru, alors nous allons chez moi pour prendre des pansements. »

Un temps de pause. « Oui, nous l'avons exorcisé. Merci, Maître. »

Mob referme son téléphone et le remet prudemment dans sa poche. « Il m'a dit de te dire que nous n'avons pas à retourner au bureau aujourd'hui. »

Teruki a retrouvé sa voix, à présent. « Comment as-tu exorcisé cet esprit ? » demande-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Mob.

« Je veux _dire, _» dit Teruki, « Si je ne pouvais même pas l'égratigner, comment est-ce que tu as réussi à le tuer en un coup ? »

Mob se met à marcher, et Teruki le suit un peu derrière. « Oh. Mes pouvoirs sont sans doute plus forts que les tiens. »

_Ça_, ça énerve Teruki comme des ongles sur une ardoise. Mob ne peut pas être plus fort que lui. Cette simple idée est inconcevable. « Je l'ai probablement affaibli pour toi, » dit-il, son ton plus boudeur que fier, comme il le voulait.

Mob acquiesce sans broncher. « C'est logique. Il n'était pas très fort. »

Il avait semblé _très_ fort pour Teruki et il essaie de ne pas se sentir vexé, mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Le reste du trajet est court et silencieux alors qu'il fait la moue et que Mob fixe le ciel. Après quelques pâtés de maisons, Mob tourne vers une maison qui ne ressort pas du lot, et Teruki continue à le traîner derrière lui, ne se sentant pas vraiment à sa place et se débrouillant très bien pour le cacher.

« Je suis rentré, » dit Mob, se baissant pour défaire ses chaussures.

Une femme- sans doute la mère de Mob- arrive, tenant un téléphone à son oreille, s'arrêtant brusquement en apercevant Teruki. « Je te rappelle, » dit-elle, puis elle le fixe comme s'il était un animal rare et exotique dans un zoo. Incertain, il lève une main en guise de salutation.

« Shige, » dit sa mère, ses yeux passant difficilement de Teruki à son fils, « Qui est ton ami ? »

« C'est Teru, » dit Mob, « Est-ce qu'on a des pansements ? Un esprit l'a fait tomber et il s'est éraflé les genoux. »

« Je… oui, nous avons des pansements, » dit la mère de Mob, sa voix semblant quelque peu distraite. Elle pose le téléphone comme si elle était en transe et sort lentement de la pièce. Teruki la regarde partir, son regard empli de confusion. Mob prend doucement son bras, l'emmenant dans la cuisine, et il les assoit à la table.

Pas même une minute passe avant que Teruki remarque un autre garçon pointer le bout de son nez à travers l'entrée de la cuisine et se mette à l'observer. « Qui es-tu ? » demande-t-il. Il ressemble à Mob, mais avec plus de pics, comme si quelqu'un avait scotché un porc-épic sur sa tête. Son expression est plaisante, ouverte, légèrement curieuse, et il regarde Teruki de haut en bas sans sembler le juger, mais sa voix est quelque peu renfermée.

Le visage de Mob s'illumine. Teruki ne sait pas vraiment le décrire- de l'extérieur rien ne change réellement, mais l'aura qu'il garde toujours bien collé à son corps se déploie, scintillante et luisante. C'est le plus d'émotion que Teruki l'ait jamais vu montrer. « Ritsu ! » dit-il, et sa voix sonne plus _vive_, en quelque sorte, « C'est Teru. Il travaille aussi avec Maître Reigen. »

« Salut, » dit Ritsu.

« Salut, » dit Teruki, « Je m'appelle Hanazawa Teruki, mais tu peux m'appeler Teruki. »

Ritsu cligne des yeux, toujours agréable, toujours plaisant. « Je sais, Shige vient de me le dire. »

Teruki n'y avait pas pensé. « Oh, » dit-il.

Ils sont tirés hors du silence par la mère de Mob et Ritsu qui les interpelle depuis l'autre pièce. « Shige, aide-moi avec les pansements ! »

« Oh. Je reviens. »

Dès que Mob est hors de la pièce, le sourire gai de Ritsu s'efface. Il regarde Teruki d'un mélange de méfiance et de politesse obligée, un cocktail émotionnel que Teruki ne connaît que trop bien, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ça lui est dirigé. « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes autour de mon frère ? » demande-t-il. Il semble être en train d'essayer de rester neutre, mais sa question est quand même crue, comme s'il n'a pas exactement arrêté son acte.

Teruki n'aime pas ce ton accusateur, mais il suppose qu'être une bonne personne implique être une personne _mature_, alors il modèle son expression pour qu'elle soit la plus agréable et polie possible selon lui. « Eh bien, pour commencer, je l'apprécie, » dit-il, « et c'est le seul autre médium que je connaisse, alors- »

« Seul _autre_ médium ? » dit Ritsu, le ton sec, les yeux plissés, « Tu as aussi des pouvoirs ? »

La soudaine fixation sur ses pouvoirs était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, puisque de ce qu'il a ressenti jusqu'à maintenant, Ritsu n'a aucun pouvoirs. « Euh. Oui. »

Ritsu se rapproche, entre dans son espace personnel. Cela rappelle brusquement à Teruki la première fois qu'il avait parlé à Mob, lorsqu'il avait passé toute la discussion à se rapprocher de plus en plus dans une vague tentative d'intimidation. Il regrette, si c'est toujours aussi pesant. « Comment tu les as eus ? » demande Ritsu.

Il se racle la gorge. « Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment ? » ment-il, « J'étais plutôt jeune. »

« À quel point es-tu fort ? » reprend Ritsu, continuant son interrogatoire.

Teruki ne sera pas déstabilisé. Il a affronté des gens beaucoup plus intimidants que _Ritsu_, même s'il a complètement dépassé la limite de l'espace personnel. « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? » demande-t-il avec aise, refusant de capituler.

« Parce que mon _frère_, » dit sérieusement Ritsu, « a des capacités psychiques incroyablement puissantes, et je veux savoir ce qu'il en est de toi. »

_Quelle naïveté_. Mais Teruki ne peut pas ignorer le léger frisson qui traverse sa colonne vertébrale lui rappelant que Mob a exorcisé l'esprit dans le parc aussi facilement que s'il avait marché sur une fourmi. « N'est-il pas le seul médium que tu connaisses ? » dit Teruki pour dévier la question, « Avec moi, évidemment. » Il lance à Ritsu son sourire le plus éblouissant, mais Ritsu ne fait que plisser les yeux en le regardant comme s'il est un rayon de soleil particulièrement agaçant.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » dit Ritsu, plissant les yeux dans ce qui devrait être, d'après Teruki, un geste menaçant, « Ne le contrarie pas. Ne le stress pas. Ne le _blesse_ pas. Tu le regretteras autrement. »

« Je ne comptais pas le faire, » dit Teruki.

Ritsu jette un œil dans la direction où Mob est parti, comme s'il a peur qu'il réapparaisse à n'importe quel instant. « Je suis _sérieux_. Ça finira mal. »

Teruki est toujours en train de cligner des yeux en regardant Ritsu lorsque Mob revient, tenant une boîte de pansements dans chaque main. « Maman m'a dit de te demander si tu étais allergique au latex, » dit-il, alors qu'une bouteille d'alcool désinfectant flotte nonchalamment derrière lui.

« Oh, je ne pense pas, » dit Teruki, même s'il ne sait pas ce qu'est le latex. Le désinfectant se pose délicatement sur la table, et Ritsu le fixe, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Oh, d'accord. C'est bien. Euh, lequel tu veux ? » Mob montre les boîtes. L'une d'elle a des personnages de Hello Kitty, l'autre est couverte de Pikachu. C'est un choix difficile, mais Teruki a toujours été attiré par le jaune, alors il montre la boîte Pikachu du doigt.

Les pansements sont mis (et Teruki ne se plaint même pas des picotements apportés par le désinfectant avec lequel il nettoie ses égratignures, parce qu'il est _coriace_). Mob et Teruki reçoivent des bâtonnets de glace de la part de la mère de Mob, qui reste juste un peu avant de faire sortir Ritsu de la pièce et de les laisser tout seuls. Teruki pense qu'il peut l'entendre au téléphone dans l'autre pièce, disant, « Non, je te promets, Shige a ramené un _ami_ aujourd'hui ! Non, il a son âge ! »

Teruki balance ses jambes sous la table, regardant les pansements jaunes vifs sur ses genoux. Ça lui rappelle. « Eh, Mob, » dit-il, se sentant soudainement timide pour des raisons qu'il ne peut pas expliquer, « Tout à l'heure, ta maman- elle m'a appelé ton ami. »

Mob cligne des yeux. Il se renferme au niveau des épaules. « Oh. Je suis désolé, » dit-il, « Je n'étais pas- Je n'ai pas- »

« Non, non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » dit Teruki, s'en voulant quelque peu de l'avoir interrompu, « C'est juste que- on l'est ? Amis, je veux dire. »

Mob est silencieux pendant un long moment. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, » dit-il finalement, regardant ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, « Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eus. »

Teruki laisse s'échapper un faible rire essoufflé. « Ouais, » dit-il, « Ouais, moi aussi. »

Le silence s'étend un peu plus longtemps, mais un silence calme et doux. Teruki finit sa glace. « Est-ce que tu veux rester pour le dîner ? » demande doucement Mob. « Ma maman en fait généralement trop. Je ne pense pas que ça l'embête. »

Teruki veut rester pour dîner. Il veut _vraiment_ rester pour dîner, il le veut plus que quoi que ce soit depuis longtemps. Mais il a de la nourriture dans son réfrigérateur qui s'abîmera s'il ne s'en sert pas ce soir, et il n'a pas le temps de retourner à l'épicerie cette semaine s'il veut quand même aller au bureau jeudi.

« Je ne peux pas ce soir, » soupire-t-il. La révélation lui fait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Mob dit, « Oh. D'accord. » et peut-être qu'il s'imagine juste la légère déception qui suit, mais Teruki s'empresse de le rassurer quoi qu'il en soit.

« Pas parce que je ne veux pas ! » se corrige-t-il, bougeant ses mains devant lui, « C'est juste- Je dois m'occuper de quelques trucs à la maison. »

Mob semble quelque peu confus, inclinant la tête sur le côté comme un chien entendant un son aiguë. « Tes parents veulent que tu sois à la maison pour dîner ? » tente-t-il de deviner, sa voix incertaine.

Teruki lâche un soupir courageux. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Ils restent assis en silence un peu plus longtemps, Teruki tentant de rassembler un semblant insurmontable d'énergie pour se forcer à se lever et rentrer. Mob fixe plutôt intensément son bâtonnet de glace, et Teruki a appris que lorsque Mob fixe intensément quelque chose cela veut généralement dire qu'il essaye de former une phrase dans sa tête. Alors il attend.

Sa patience est récompensé lorsque Mob inspire doucement et croise son regard. « J'aimerai être ton ami, Teru, » dit-il, sa voix douce et aussi sérieuse que d'habitude, « Si-si ça te va. »

Teruki n'aurait pas pu faire disparaître le petit sourire réjoui qui se dessine sur son visage même s'il l'avait voulu. « Oui », dit-il, « Moi aussi. »


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Écrit par Frecklefrog**_

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'un jour ou l'autre, Teruki tombe malade. Il avait réussi à passer presque un an juste avec un nez bouché, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. C'est la saison des grippes. C'est un rappel soudain et désagréable qu'il n'est pas invincible, peu importe à quel point il aime le prétendre.

Il commence doucement, avec rien de plus qu'un mauvais rhume. Une migraine, un nez bouché, la gorge irritée, et un peu de nausée, rien qu'il ne peut pas ignorer. Il va à l'école même avec ses reniflements parce que c'est mieux que de broyer du noir tout seul à la maison.

Deux jours plus tard, il va toujours bien, plus ou moins. Sa migraine est passée de 'agaçante' à 'presque insupportable', mais sa nausée a quasiment disparue, même si elle a été remplacée par des frissonnements et des courbatures dans tout le corps comme s'il avait courut un marathon la veille. Il pense qu'il couve peut-être une fièvre, mais il n'a jamais été malade en étant seul auparavant et il n'a pas de thermomètre pour vérifier, alors il est obligé de se contenter de chercher ses symptômes sur Internet.

Il ne devrait probablement pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui.

Mais il doit appeler pour prévenir qu'il est malade. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment faire, et il n'a pas très envie de devoir expliquer sa situation à la vie scolaire. Le laisseraient-ils ne serait-ce que rester chez lui, s'il n'a pas de parents qui puissent appeler à sa place ? Sans parler du fait qu'il a un contrôle important aujourd'hui et son professeur ne le laissera pas le rater à moins qu'il n'aille pas à l'école pour une raison médicale, _ça_ voudrait dire qu'il doit prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin, ce qu'il ne sait pas non plus faire.

Il ne veut pas vraiment manquer l'école, de toute façon. Rester à la maison en étant malade ne semble pas très amusant lorsqu'il est tout seul et qu'il doit s'occuper de tout lui-même. Et il est censé aller au Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs aujourd'hui, et il ne pourra pas s'y rendre s'il ne va pas à l'école. S'il doit être malade et misérable il préfère encore être malade et misérable autour de gens qu'il apprécie.

Alors il se force à se lever le matin, englouti une tartine, et réussit à passer la journée et son contrôle. Il arrive à duper tout le monde en disant qu'il _va bien, juste pas assez dormi cette nuit, c'est tout_, même s'il a un peu l'impression que quelqu'un a mit le feu à son cerveau. Il sera probablement fier de ses talents d'acteur plus tard, lorsqu'il n'est pas trop occupé à essayer de s'assurer que personne ne remarque quelque chose ne va pas.

Il a un peu envie de rentrer chez lui dès que l'école se termine. Mais il s'est fait à la compagnie d'autres personnes à présent, et l'idée d'être tout seul dans son appartement alors qu'il sut et frissonne est un peu déprimante, alors il avale un doliprane qu'il a ramené de chez lui, braque les épaules, et marche en direction du Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, » dit Reigen, en guise de salutation. Teruki lance un regard mauvais à moitié sincère dans sa direction et va s'asseoir à côté de Mob derrière son bureau. Il est plus long que ce dont il se souvient, ou peut-être qu'il réagit plus lentement que d'ordinaire- quoi qu'il en soit, son pied se prend un coin, et il trébuche directement sur Mob, qui semble plus surpris par le fait qu'il ne se soit pas rattrapé plutôt que du fait qu'il est trébuché.

« Tu es très chaud, » informe-t-il Teruki, alors qu'il se dépêche de se relever et de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il pense à répondre de manière sarcastique, mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à être agacé par Mob, alors il se contente de soupirer et de couvrir ses yeux avec ses mains, appuyant le bas de ses paumes jusqu'à ce que toutes sortes de motifs colorés emplissent sa vision. La désagréable migraine entre ses yeux n'est pas aidée par la mince odeur d'encens dans le bureau.

Il essaye de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour comme un autre, mais il n'arrête pas de lentement vaciller vers Mob comme une plante fanée colorée. Mob, et c'est tout à son honneur, arrête de faire ses devoirs afin de rester parfaitement immobile chaque fois que Teruki commence à repartir dans les vapes. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le canapé fantôme apparaît. Teruki l'ignore catégoriquement.

C'est au bout de la troisième fois où Teruki se réveille en sursaut sur l'épaule de Mob que Reigen sent apparemment le besoin d'agir. Il se frotte furieusement les yeux alors que l'homme s'approche nonchalamment, une main mise de manière décontractée dans sa poche, l'autre le long du corps.

« Eh. Teru. On ne dort pas au travail, » dit-il, claquant des doigts devant le visage de Teruki quelques fois et fronçant les sourcils alors que les yeux de ce dernier suivent difficilement le mouvement, « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il doit se racler la gorge avant de pouvoir parler. « Rien. Je vais bien. »

« Uh-huh, ouais, » dit Reigen, levant un sourcil mais ne montrant autrement aucun changement d'expression. « Tu vas bien, c'est pour ça que tu t'es endormi sur Mob trois fois. Viens là. »

Teruki ne veut pas vraiment se lever. Son corps est engourdi et lourd et il est si _fatigué_, mais ne pas se lever serait admettre que quelque chose ne va pas, alors il se force consciencieusement à se mettre sur ses pieds et se traîne vers Reigen, le suivant vers le canapé. On le fait adopter une position assise sans débats, ce qui est probablement alarmant, si le long et bas sifflement de Reigen est fiable.

Il ferme les yeux alors que Reigen pose le revers de sa main sur son front et lutte contre l'envie de profiter du contact. C'est beaucoup plus frais que sa peau fiévreuse. Il tente de prétendre qu'il s'agit de sa mère, pendant une minute, mais ses mains sont plus petites et plus douces alors cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Mais. C'est agréable de l'imaginer.

Les sourcils de Reigen montent bien plus haut que sa frange. « Bon, tu ne devrais pas être au travail actuellement, » dit-il, « Je ne peux pas laisser mes employés être malades, c'est mauvais pour les affaires. Prends congé pour le reste de la journée, Teru, essaye de faire une sieste. »

Teruki n'est pas sûr de savoir si c'est juste la fièvre qui biaise son jugement, mais quelque chose de froid et de lourd s'enfouit dans sa poitrine lorsque Reigen dit qu'il peut rentrer. C'est vide et sombre et il n'y a personne _là-bas_. « Non ! » dit-il, un peu plus fort que ce qu'il voulait.

On lui lance Le regard incrédule, à présent, qui est pareil que le regard habituel de Reigen, il y a simplement plus d'émotions dedans. « J-Je veux dire, » bégaye-t-il, « C'est juste un rhume, je peux toujours- »

Mais on l'aide déjà à se relever et à aller vers la porte. Reigen parle à cent à l'heure, « Il faut prendre soin de soi- c'est important, Teru- » et il ne peut pas en placer une, « - tu ne peux pas te rendre utile si tu t'endors au travail, et si tu ne t'occupes pas de toi ça ne va qu'_empirer_\- » il trébuche à nouveau mais Reigen le rattrape, et ralentit un peu, « - alors il vaut mieux que tu rentres maintenant au lieu de laisser les choses arriver au point où tu ne peux plus rien faire- »

« Attendez ! » interrompt Teruki, juste avant qu'ils atteignent la porte. Reigen marque une pause dans sa diatribe, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Il- Il n'y a personne à la maison, » dit Teruki, haletant. Il ne peut pas dire à Reigen que ses parents sont à l'étranger- il ne peut pas être pris en _pitié_, ne peut pas être faible- les adultes le traitent toujours comme s'il était fragile dès qu'ils apprennent qu'il vit seul, il ne peut pas laisser la même chose arriver avec Reigen, il _ne peut pas_\- « Mes parents sont… au travail. »

« Et ils t'ont laissé _tout seul ? _Avec une fièvre comme ça ? » dit Reigen, incrédule. Il semble réaliser quelque chose, et il murmure dans sa barbe avant de reprendre, « Attends, oublie ça, ils t'ont fait aller à l'_école ? _»

Teruki n'aime pas le regard dans ses yeux en apprenant cela. C'est trop en colère pour être de la pitié, mais cela le rend tout de même mal à l'aise. Il secoue la tête. « Je leur ai pas dit que j'étais malade, » dit-il sur la défensive, « Et ils- ils sont partis vraiment tôt, alors- »

« D'accord, changements de plans, » dit Reigen, le ramenant au canapé si vite que ça lui fait tourner la tête, « Tu vas t'asseoir sur ce canapé fantôme, et tu vas boire de l'eau, et tu ne vas _pas_ vomir dans mon bureau. »

« Je n'allais pas vomir de toute façon, » proteste Teruki, alors que Reigen va rapidement vers le placard près de la porte d'entrée et se met à fouiller dedans. « Je vais bien, c'est juste un rhume, pas besoin de faire tout ce- » il bouge vaguement une main en l'air, avec un peu moins de grâce qu'ordinairement pour lui, « -ce _truc_. »

Reigen ressort du placard avec une vieille couverture blanche pliée dans ses bras, ignorant allègrement tout ce que Teruki dit. « Eh, Mob, va vite dans les toilettes et ramène du sopalin humide et un peu d'eau, » dit-il, « Pas un sopalin mouillé. Humide. Spécifiquement. »

Mob acquiesce et sort de la pièce, un tout petit peu plus vite que sa marche habituelle. « Je vais _bien_, » marmonne Teruki. Il est un peu agacé à présent, malgré lui. « S'il vous plaît, on pourrait juste- revenir à la normale- »

« Désolé, pas possible, » dit Reigen avec légèreté, ayant l'air beaucoup trop enjoué dans une telle situation, « C'est ma responsabilité en tant que patron de m'assurer que tu sois en bonne santé. Et aussi en tant que seul adulte ici, puisque que tu as quoi, dix ans ? »

Le regard que Teruki lui lance est cinglant. « J'en ai presque douze. »

« Dix, douze. Pareil. Au moins j'étais plus près cette fois. » Il place la couverture autour des épaules de Teruki et s'affaire dans l'autre pièce, probablement pour faire bouillir de l'eau pour du thé.

La porte grince en s'ouvrant et Mob est de retour, un sopalin entre les mains et un verre flottant doucement derrière lui. Il est rare de le voir montrer ses pouvoirs aussi ouvertement et Teruki ne peut s'empêcher d'observer un peu, l'aura bleue en spirale de Mob si différente de la sienne jaune huileuse. Mob interprète mal son silence, apparemment, puisqu'il s'arrête gêné à mi-chemin et attrape le verre en l'air.

« Je, euh, » dit-il, marchant lentement et prudemment vers lui et s'asseyant à côté de Teruki sur le canapé, « Je ne voulais pas le renverser. »

« Tu as bien fait, » dit Teruki.

Mob fait un bruit réservé et tient le verre. « Tu devrais boire ça, » dit-il, « Et mettre le sopalin sur ta tête, je pense. »

Il tend une main vers le verre, l'autre tenant la couverture. Il est froid au toucher. « Merci, mais tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça, » dit-il, « J'ai déjà pris un médicament, je vais bien. »

Les expressions chez Mob sont brèves, infimes, difficile à lire, mais au vu de la manière dont il le regarde à présent fait penser à Teruki qu'il vient de dire quelque chose d'étrange. « Tu es malade, » dit Mob, lentement, « Alors tu devrais te reposer. »

Au lieu de répondre, Teruki prend une gorgée d'eau. Et _wow_, il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais il a _vraiment_ soif. Il finit tout le verre tandis que Mob observe avec une certaine inquiétude. Une fois qu'il a fini, Mob prend le verre de ses mains et colle sans aucune grâce le sopalin à son front. Le bout du papier le frappe à l'œil, mais c'est un répit bien accueilli contrastant avec la chaleur désagréable qui était dans sa tête toute la journée.

Teruki tente vaillamment de rester éveillé. Mais le canapé est moelleux et sa tête lui fait mal et l'impression de tournis qu'il a repoussée toute la journée lui retombe dessus sans pitié dès qu'il ne concentre pas tous ses efforts pour s'assurer que personne ne remarque pas qu'il est malade. Il ne faut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il recommence à pencher vers Mob, peu importe à quel point il essaye d'empêcher cela.

Vu comme Mob est peu observateur, il est surprenant qu'il semble remarquer ça, et encore plus surprenant qu'il décide d'y faire quelque chose. « C'est bon, Teru, » dit-il, tapotant légèrement son dos, un petit sourire rassurant sur son visage, « Tu peux dormir. » Et cette fois, lorsque ses yeux commencent à se fermer, il les laisse faire.

Il se réveille à la lumière orange tamisée du coucher de soleil mourant qui envahit le bureau. Il est entièrement à l'horizontal à présent, sa tête n'est plus sur l'épaule de Mob, mais sur un- il ne peut pas voir, mais ça sent la sueur et les takoyaki, alors la veste de Reigen peut-être ? La couverture autour de ses épaules est chaude et douce, et pendant un moment il reste juste allongé, le corps lourd et épuisé. Il se sent- pas vraiment mieux, en fait, mais son cerveau ne brûle plus comme s'il allait sortir par ses globes oculaires, alors c'est déjà ça.

Avec plus d'efforts qu'il n'en faudrait probablement, il se force dans une position à moitié-assise, à moitié-avachie. Reigen, sans veste, est assis de l'autre côté du canapé, un bras nonchalamment mis par-dessus les coussins, l'autre appuyant sur le clavier de son téléphone.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » coasse-t-il, sa voix rauque et poisseuse que seule une sieste improvisée peut créer. Reigen jette un œil vers lui avec un infime changement dans son expression, mais il ferme son téléphone et le range dans sa poche.

« Oh, enfin, tu es réveillé. Il est un peu plus de sept heures, » répond Reigen, « Tu dors depuis quelques heures. Appelle ou envoie un message à Mob pour qu'il sache que tu vas bien, d'ailleurs- il voulait attendre que tu te réveilles pour partir, mais il y a école demain, alors je lui ai dit de rentrer. »

Teruki ne sait pas vraiment comment décrire le sentiment agréable et gai dans sa poitrine en apprenant cela, et il frotte le bout de sa paume contre son sternum, là où ça le gratte tout d'un coup. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Tu sais, il peut être une vraie tête de mule pour certaines choses, » dit Reigen, son ton à la fois exaspéré et tendre, « J'ai seulement réussi à le faire sortir il y a quoi, vingt minutes. »

C'est-à-dire vers six heures trente, une heure plus tard que l'heure à laquelle ils partent d'habitude. « Oh, » dit-il, « C'est tard. »

« Ouais. Bref, » dit Reigen. Son ton est plus doux que tout à l'heure, et il se met à fouiller la veste de son costume un moment avant d'en sortir le téléphone de Teruki. « Je l'ai pris dans ton sac pendant que tu dormais- j'ai essayé d'appeler tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher, mais aucun d'eux n'a répondu au téléphone. »

« Ils sont occupés, » dit Teruki pour rester poli, tendant la main pour reprendre son téléphone. _Et dans un autre fuseau horaire_. Mais Reigen n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

« C'est ce que je me suis dis. Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends que tu sois responsable et tout ça, mais... »

Il tapote le téléphone de Teruki deux fois. « J'y ai mis mon numéro. Si quelque chose comme ça arrive encore et que tes parents ne sont pas à la maison, » dit Reigen, « Tu peux m'appeler. »

Teruki fixe le téléphone, le numéro de Reigen, une sorte de réflexion dans son regard. Quelques longs instants passent avant qu'il puisse détourner les yeux, regardant Reigen droit dans les yeux à la place. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, » dit-il, mais il le dit d'une petite voix, et même pour lui sa protestation est faible.

Peu importe. Il peut mettre ça sur le compte de la fièvre plus tard.

Reigen soupire. Il semble triste, pendant un moment. « Je sais, petit, » dit-il, tendant une main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Teruki.

Tout est calme et silencieux un moment avant que Reigen se mette subitement droit, la main sur la tête de Teruki s'agitant dans tous les sens avant de le montrer du doigt de manière accusatrice. « Au fait, je devrais déduire ta paye à cause de ça, mais je ne le ferai pas parce que je suis bon et clément. Pas besoin de me remercier. »

Teruki voit bien le changement de sujet, mais il joue le jeu, essayant et échouant à retenir un sourire. « Vous ne me payez pas, Maître. »

Il se raidit en réalisant comment il vient d'appeler Reigen, un rougissement assaillant ses joues, mais Reigen n'y fait pas attention, se contentant de toussoter dans une main. « Eh bien. Dans ce cas. À partir de samedi, 200 yen l'heure. »

« Quoi ? C'est quasiment rien ! » proteste Teruki, l'indignation accompagnant son ton. Il ne lui en veut pas réellement, cependant, et il n'est toujours pas capable de complètement faire disparaître le sourire.

Reigen répond avec un sourire d'escroc de sa fabrication. « Ce n'est que 100 yen de moins que ce que Mob reçoit, et il a un an de plus d'expérience. De plus, tu ne te plaignais pas quand je ne te payais pas du tout. Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant. »

Ils plaisantent ensemble un moment, et Teruki se sent beaucoup mieux. Sa fièvre descend durant l'heure. Reigen le force gentiment à manger quelques bretzels natures qu'il a ramenés de la supérette du coin et à boire un autre verre entier d'eau avant de l'emmener à sa station de train, et il regarde Teruki à travers la fenêtre alors qu'il part. Lorsque Teruki rentre dans son appartement vide, il ne se sent plus aussi seul dedans.

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre. Il l'ouvre et voit quatre nouveaux messages.

_De : Numéro Inconnu [18:36]_

_salut teru. Maître m'a donné ton numéro de téléphone. J'espère que tu te sens mieux_

_De : Numéro Inconnu [19:03]_

_oh, c'est mob_

_De : Numéro Inconnu [19:16]_

_du travail_

Teruki ricane, comme s'il ne se souviendrait pas de qui est Mob sans la clarification, et il répond :

_Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci ! :)_

Il ne reçoit pas de réponse, mais ce n'est pas surprenant, étant donné que les capacités d'observations de Mob équivalent à celle d'une pierre- sans parler du fait qu'il doit écrire sur un téléphone à clapet. Il enregistre le numéro et fait défiler les autres messages.

_De : Reigen [20:35]_

_Tu es rentré chez toi sain et sauf ?_

Teruki relit le message plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

_Ouais_.

Il se mord la lèvre nerveusement, fixant l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il se verrouille. Lentement, avec hésitation, il écrit un autre message.

_Merci_.

Il n'aura jamais besoin du numéro de Reigen, mais il le garde dans son téléphone. Au cas où.


	7. Chapitre 7

Je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai juste été pas mal occupé, et au niveau des traductions j'avais voulu me focaliser sur une en particulier, mais en voyant que ça faisait quand même un moment que je n'avais pas mis de chapitre ici, j'ai trouvé ça dommage. Du coup voici, le chapitre 7 !

* * *

_**Écrit par Frecklefrog**_

Teruki se sent beaucoup mieux le lendemain matin, et la vie reprend son train train quotidien comme les derniers mois qui ont précédés. L'hiver arrive en un coup de bourrasque, s'éternise quelque peu, puis commence à disparaître, tandis qu'il va à l'école, fait ses corvées, et a affaire aux questions de Reigen soudainement beaucoup plus nombreuses et détaillées concernant sa famille.

Cela semble inoffensif au départ- Teruki n'avait pas réellement remarqué au début, avec des questions telles que, « Eh Teru, tu fais quelque chose d'amusant ce weekend ? » ou, « Wow, quel pull-over… _intéressant_. Est-ce que tes parents vérifient ta tenue avant que tu sortes de la maison ? » mais les questions d'apparence innocente ont commencé à devenir de plus en plus pointues avec le temps. Maintenant elles sont comme des épines, déchirant en morceaux la façade qu'il avait méticuleusement fabriquée, et Teruki n'est pas sûr de savoir combien de temps cela peut continuer avant que tout s'effondre autour de lui.

Aujourd'hui, Teruki se rend au Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs avant Mob, et Reigen prend une approche beaucoup plus directe en résultat. « Ah, Teru, » dit-il, tapant bruyamment sur son clavier, « Pile la personne que je voulais voir. »

« Vous me voyez tous les jeudis, » répond Teruki, levant un sourcil comme Reigen le fait toujours. Il avait enfin réussi à reproduire l'expression après pas mal d'entraînement devant le miroir, et il est impatient de s'en servir avec de vraies personnes. Mais pas _trop_ impatient, sinon ça aura l'air faux, et il veut donner une impression naturelle et décontractée. Il s'autorise un bref instant pour se féliciter de son travail acharné et son talent.

De retour dans le vrai monde, Reigen acquiesce avec enthousiasme. « Eh bien, je _viens_ de réaliser que je ne t'ai jamais demandé- est-ce que tes parents sont d'accord pour que tu viennes ici ? Je devrais arranger une rencontre avec eux un de ces jours, j'ai déjà rencontré les parents de Mob- ce n'est vraiment qu'un oubli de ma part- »

« Ils s'en fichent. » l'interrompt Teruki, allant droit au but, si ce n'est avec un peu plus d'agressivité que prévu, « Et ils travaillent beaucoup, alors ils n'auraient pas le temps de vous rencontrer de toute façon. »

Reigen se penche sur sa chaise de bureau, alors que Teruki se dirige vers sa propre chaise. « Eh bien, ça ne doit pas forcément être une rencontre _physique_, évidemment- Je suis un homme très occupé, comme tu l'as certainement déjà remarqué, alors il est tout à fait possible que _je _n'ai pas non plus le temps de _les_ rencontrer. »

Teruki le fusille du regard depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. « Je peux voir votre reflet sur la fenêtre. Vous ne faites que regarder des vidéos de chiots. »

« Ce qui joue un rôle absolument _indispensable_ dans le maintien de mes pouvoirs psychiques, » dit Reigen, fermant son ordinateur portable, « Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus puissant. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? On dirait Mob. »

Teruki continue à le fixer. Reigen commence à suer. Il se racle la gorge et dit, « Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je le disais, si tes parents pouvaient juste- m'appeler, à un moment- tu as mon numéro de téléphone, ça ne devrait pas être si dur- »

Par chance, Mob entre à ce moment-là, et Reigen change brusquement de sujet. Teruki s'autorise à se détendre quelque peu. Un client vient pour un « exorcisme » quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui n'est en réalité qu'un simple massage, et Reigen l'emmène dans l'autre pièce, laissant Teruki et Mob tout seul.

Ils restent assis dans un silence confortable un moment, avant que Mob dise doucement, « Tu es arrivé ici avant moi. »

« Ah, mon école a fermé plus tôt- une histoire de canalisation ? Alors je suis rentré plus tôt. » dit Teruki. Et ainsi, il se lance dans leur routine habituelle- Teruki raconte des histoires sur la semaine qui vient de passer, Mob intervient de temps à autres, s'il veut parler de quelque chose, et ils s'arrêtent momentanément pour aider Reigen lorsqu'il en a besoin.

« Ma mère m'a demandé de tes nouvelles hier, » dit soudainement Mob, alors que Teruki marque une pause pour respirer. Teruki, maintenant habitué, arrête sa propre histoire sur son 20/20 en maths pour laisser Mob parler.

Quelques instants passent en silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demande-t-il.

« Elle a dit, hum, qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis la dernière fois, et elle a demandé si nous étions toujours amis, » dit Mob. Il balance ses pieds d'avant en arrière, le bout de ses chaussures touchant à peine l'arrière de sa chaise.

Teruki cligne des yeux. « Comment ça, 'toujours amis' ? » demande-t-il perplexe.

Mob se met à regarder ses chaussures. « Je crois, qu'elle pensait, » dit-il à voix basse, « que tu en as peut-être eu marre, et que tu ne voulais plus être ami avec moi. »

« Quoi ? » dit Teruki, à présent confus et vexé en même temps, « Pourquoi est-ce que- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle penserait ça? »

« C'est ce qui arrive, généralement, » dit Mob, ses épaules s'affaissant doucement en un haussement d'épaule évasif. Comme si c'était normal que les gens- se lassent de lui, et partent. Mais ça ne l'est _pas_. Les gens ne devraient pas faire ça aux autres. Ils ne devraient pas partir. Et Teruki est surpris de se sentir- _en colère_ est probablement le terme qui s'en rapproche le plus, mais c'est plus fort que cela- pas _contre Mob_, mais _contre_ lui.

_Étrange._

Ce sentiment le fait expirer bruyamment et il croise les bras par-dessus son torse. « Eh bien, c'est stupide, » s'exclame-t-il, et ça ne semble pas être suffisant, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, « Comme si je ferai ça. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle a dit de te demander si tu voulais venir dîner demain, » dit Mob, « Puisque tu n'as pas pu rester la dernière fois. »

Et ceci explique comment Teruki se retrouve devant la maison des Kageyama après les cours vendredi. Il fait froid, et de petits flocons de neiges virevoltent depuis le ciel alors qu'il hésite à l'extérieur, étrangement nerveux. Il ne tient pas en place sur ses deux pieds, essayant de trouver la meilleure manière d'aborder la situation. Quand a-t-il été pour la dernière fois chez quelqu'un d'autre, à part chez Mob l'autre fois ?

Le petit frère de Mob- Teruki a oublié son nom, _oups_\- ouvre la porte après environ cinq minutes. Ils se fixent un moment, avant qu'il demande, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes planté dehors ? »

Teruki enfouit l'indécision et l'anxiété au fond de lui, et lui affiche un sourire rayonnant. « Je m'assurais que ce soit la bonne maison. »

Malgré toutes leurs différences, Mob et son frère ont un regard remarquablement indifférent. « Tu es un peu bizarre. » dit-il, ne faisant aucun geste pour inviter Teru à entrer.

Avant que Teruki puisse répliquer, ou très poliment faire remarquer qu'il est impoli, la silhouette de la mère de Mob apparaît à l'entrée. « Ah, Ritsu, » (_Ritsu_, c'était ça) « est-ce que l'ami de Shige est là ? »

Teruki la salut de la main. Mme Kageyama renvoie Ritsu à l'intérieur, puis elle tient la porte ouverte. Son expression est dure à lire, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de lui. « Comment t'appelles-tu déjà ? Et entre, tu vas attraper froid. »

« Merci, » dit-il, secouant les flocons de ses cheveux et rentrant, « Je m'appelle Hanazawa Teruki, mais tout le monde m'appelle Teru. »

Le changement soudain de température fait couler son nez, et il l'essuie avec le revers de sa main aussi discrètement qu'il le peut tandis qu'il enlève ses bottes et son lourd manteau d'hiver. La mère de Mob est retournée, heureusement, mais Ritsu est encore là, regardant encore Teru d'un air indéchiffrable et quelque peu dégoûté. « Shige! » crie Mme Kageyama, « Ton ami Teruki est là ! »

Teruki cligne des yeux alors que le son de pas en chaussettes descendant les escaliers retentit. Personne ne l'appelle _Teruki_ à part ses propres parents. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas entendu son prénom en entier autre part que durant l'appel à l'école. Il n'est pas certain que ça lui plaise.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par Mob, qui le salut et dit, « Salut, Teru. » Une partie de la tension qu'il ressent s'évanouit, maintenant qu'il y a quelqu'un de familier sur qui se reposer- pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise avec les étrangers, mais Mob a une sorte de particularité, quelque chose qui donne l'impression à Teruki qu'il n'a pas besoin d'en faire autant que d'habitude. C'est agréable.

« Salut, » répond Teruki, souriant à pleine dents. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? »

« Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, » dit Mob, attrapant doucement sa manche, « C'est à moi de mettre la table. Tu peux m'aider, si tu veux. »

* * *

Il n'est pas à sa place à cette table.

Ça se remarque à peine. Il est très sociable, après tout, et il use de tout son charme naturel pour cette occasion spéciale, mais quelque chose ne va quand même pas. _Il_ est peut-être fort pour communiquer, mais il semblerait que personne d'autre ne le soit à cette table. Les Kageyama semblent avoir leur propre étrange et épineuse manière de communiquer à laquelle Teruki n'est pas vraiment habitué, et bien qu'il le cache bien, il se retrouve un peu perdu. Comme s'il essayait de faire rentrer un carré dans un trou en forme de cercle.

Mob tord une cuillère avec son esprit, Ritsu la répare avec ses mains. Sa mère le gronde d'un ton exaspéré, son père fait une plaisanterie stupide pour détendre l'atmosphère, et Teruki observe la scène, un mauvais sentiment naissant au fond de lui. Quelque chose de blessé, de laid, grognant, pointe le bout de son nez en lui, lui susurrant d'affreuses questions qui dégoulinent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi est-ce que Mob a tout ça, une famille qui est là avec lui, même s'il a des pouvoirs, même s'il est comme Teruki ? Pourquoi est-ce que la Griffe n'en a pas eu après _lui _?

(Il sait, quelque part, que la Griffe n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il est seul. Mais il est simple- _plus simple_ – de les accuser de tout.)

Il rejette toutes ces horribles pensées, parce que l'idée que Mob soit poursuivi et attaqué tord quelque chose de froid dans sa poitrine. Au lieu de s'attarder sur _ce _mal être, il se concentre sur son repas, et il s'en sort très bien.

Teruki mange plus que ce que les conventions sociales autorisent. Mais cela fait bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un a cuisiné pour lui, sans compter les sorties occasionnelles avec Reigen, et le fait est que : 1) les repas faits maison sont intrinsèquement supérieurs, et 2) la nourriture a toujours meilleur goût lorsque quelqu'un d'autre la prépare.

Il tend son bol pour un troisième service, et le père de Mob rit, « Allons bon, ils ne te nourrissent pas chez toi ? »

Le cerveau de Teruki court-circuite, parce qu'il ne mange probablement _pas _assez chez lui, maintenant qu'il y pense, mais avant qu'il puisse paniquer la mère de Mob frappe M. Kageyama au bras. « Oh, arrête de l'embêter, » le dispute-t-elle, « Au moins quelqu'un apprécie ma cuisine. Teruki, mange autant que tu veux. »

M. Kageyama ricane avec bonhomie, et les épaules de Teruki s'affaissent de soulagement- il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elles étaient tendues, étonnamment- mais il ne demande pas un quatrième service, même s'il aurait probablement bien voulu.

Ritsu jette un œil par la fenêtre. « Wow, il neige beaucoup, » dit-il, son ton ne donnant aucune indication quant au fait qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne chose ou non. Immédiatement, tout le monde à table regarde également par la fenêtre. La neige n'équivaut pas non plus à un blizzard, mais elle tombe tout de même en grande quantité, des flocons blancs et plats tombant aussi lourdement que la pluie du ciel. Le toit de la maison voisine est déjà recouvert d'une épaisse couche, et les épis d'herbe les plus longs sont à peine visible à travers le manteau blanc au sol.

Mme Kageyama exprime sa désapprobation en lâchant un « tut-tut ». « Il y en a déjà autant, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter avant un bon moment... » murmure-t-elle, puis elle se tourne vers Teruki, ses sourcils rejoints. « Teruki, est-ce que tu as besoin de rentrer? »

« Oh... » dit Teruki, tombant quelque peu des nues. Cela ne fait qu'une heure et demi- Mob et lui avaient prévu qu'il reste plus longtemps, mais Mme Kageyama a raison, la neige s'amoncelle à chaque seconde qui passe, et il ne sait pas s'il pourra rentrer s'il ne part pas maintenant. « Je pense… ouais, je pense que oui. »

Il s'apprête à se lever, mais M. Kageyama lève une main pour l'arrêter. « Une minute, là, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je peux à peine voir la rue ! » dit-il, insistant en montrant de la main la tempête de neige qui empire rapidement.

« Ça ira, » dit Teruki, mais la mère de Mob fronce déjà les sourcils, jetant un œil à la neige qui tombe.

« Tu as raison... » dit-elle, et son froncement de sourcil est si dur que Teruki a peur d'avoir des ennuis, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sa mère et qu'elle ne puisse rien lui faire. « Teruki, est-ce que tes parents seraient d'accord pour que tu passes la nuit ici? »

Mob, qui est resté silencieux pendant la majorité du repas, reprend du poil de la bête. « Comme… Comme une soirée pyjama ? »

Teruki l'ignore un instant, aussi malpoli qu'il ait l'impression que ce soit, prit de court. « Um, » dit-il à Mme Kageyama, « Je pense qu'ils s'en fichent ? »

Les sourcils de Mme Kageyama se rapprochent davantage, d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Eh bien, appelle-les pour être sûr. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres sous ce temps. Je vais installer le futon en plus dans le salon. »

Teruki cligne des yeux. « Euh. D'accord, » dit-il, incertain. M. Kageyama se lève après un moment afin d'aider la mère de Mob, et il ne reste que lui, Mob, et Ritsu à table.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de soirée pyjama avant, » dit Mob, après un moment. Il semble… enthousiaste, peut-être, ou appréhensif. Teruki arrive à mieux le lire maintenant, mais il ne connaît pas encore toutes ses expressions.

« Moi non plus, » dit Teruki, secrètement quelque peu soulagé qu'il ne soit pas tout seul dans son manque d'expérience. Il est difficile de faire des soirées pyjama lorsque les gens qui peuvent donner leur permission sont dans un autre pays, et il remercie sa bonne étoile que les parents de Mob n'aient pas insisté pour parler aux siens afin de tout mettre en ordre. Bien que, techniquement il est bloqué ici, alors ce n'est pas comme si ses parents auraient vraiment eu leur mot à dire s'il vivait avec eux. Il prétend tout de même les appeler dans l'autre pièce, mais il sait qu'ils ne répondront pas.

Les soirées pyjamas, s'avèrent, impliquer plus de films et de malbouffe que de sommeil. Vêtu d'un des pyjamas de Mob qu'il a emprunté, Teruki s'installe sur le futon en plus que les Kageyama ont placé sur le sol du salon. Malgré l'avertissement du père de Mob, sur le ton le plus strict dont il semble pouvoir faire preuve (ce qui équivaut à, un ton pas très strict) de ne pas rester éveillé trop tard, Teruki et Mob finisse par regarder un film d'action médiocre jusqu'à minuit passé (Ritsu commence à regarder avec eux, bien qu'il s'endorme à la moitié et monte dans sa chambre lorsqu'une grosse explosion le réveille). C'est la première fois, lui avoue Mob, qu'il est resté debout aussi longtemps, à part pour le Nouvel An.

Teruki s'est couché tard trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter, que ce soit avant ou après qu'il ait commencé à vivre seul, et il le dit à Mob- en omettant la dernière partie, évidemment. Il est trop fatigué pour embellir sa vantardise comme il le fait d'ordinaire. Il ne peut expliquer pourquoi il trouve cela hilarant en même temps, par contre, un sentiment que seul l'heure avancée de la nuit peut apporter. Mob s'endort rapidement après que Teruki ait arrêté de parler, sa respiration profonde et régulière, et Teruki reste éveillé un bon moment, fixant le plafond qui n'est pas le sien, s'émerveillant devant le sentiment étrange d'être dans une maison avec d'autre personnes.

Au petit matin, le monde est d'un blanc resplendissant, de hautes congères bloquant la rue. Reigen leur passe un coup de fil pour les prévenir que le bureau est fermé. Les Kageyama promettent à Teruki qu'ils le ramèneront chez lui une fois que les chasses-neige seront passés, mais pour l'heure, Mob, Ritsu, et Teruki errent dehors, emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles, ressemblant à un étrange croisement entre des faons nouveaux-nés aux grands yeux et des marshmallows maladroits. La neige est épaisse, lourde et humide, craquelant sous leurs bottes alors qu'ils s'aventurent à l'extérieur.

La consistance parfaite pour des boules de neige.

Teruki, retenant un grand sourire espiègle, amasse sur ses moufles un tas de neige et le lance sur Ritsu. Il se le prend en plein milieu du front au moment où il se retourne, l'amas assez lâche pour se défaire en milles morceaux sous l'impact.

Ritsu reste immobile. Il s'essuie le front. L'expression présente sur son visage est un mélange exquis entre le dégoût et l'incrédulité, et ses cheveux habituellement en pics retombent à certains endroits, pointant à d'autres.

Teruki ricane. « Tu ressembles à un chat mouillé. »

Et Ritsu a l'air _si_ vexé par cette remarque que Teruki ne peut s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, et il continue de rire même lorsqu'une boule de neige s'_écrase _soudainement contre le côté de son visage. Il se reprend instantanément en mains et jette un œil, perplexe, en direction de Ritsu, qui semble retenir ses propres gloussements.

« C'était pas moi, » dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus suffisant que ce que Teruki peut supporter. Lentement, il tourne la tête vers Mob, qui se tient une main tendue, ayant l'air tout aussi surpris que Teruki.

« _Mob _? » demande-t-il, sa voix prenant une sonorité aiguë très embarrassante.

« Je, » dit Mob, l'air surpris sur son visage ayant l'air de plus en plus content à mesure que les secondes passent, « ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait. »

Teruki cligne des yeux. Puis il chancelle de manière dramatique et tombe en arrière dans la neige. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » se lamente-t-il, étant le plus tragique possible, « Hanazawa Teruki, trahi, attaqué par son propre ami, laissé pour _mort_. »

Le visage de Mob apparaît dans son champ de vision, quelque peu inquiet. « Ça va, Teru ? »

« J'ai été _trahi. _»

Le crissement des bottes résonne fort alors que Ritsu s'approche et décharge une montagne de neige qu'il porte dans ses bras directement sur le visage de Teruki. Il s'assoie et bredouille avec indignation tandis que Mob dit simplement, « Ritsu, ce n'était pas gentil, » sans réellement le lui reprocher.

« Désolé, Teru, » dit Ritsu, clairement pas sincère.

« Ouais, eh bah, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, non ? » dit Teruki, se hâtant de se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Six boules de neiges s'élèvent autour de lui, enveloppées de la lueur jaune de son aura, et elles lévitent dangereusement.

« Pas de pouvoirs ! » proteste Ritsu, son ton sévère trahi par le fait qu'il ressemble toujours fortement à un chaton qu'on aurait abandonné dans une gouttière, « C'est de la triche ! »

« Deux contre un, c'est de la triche ! » réplique Teruki, se servant sans aucune gêne de ses pouvoirs afin de créer un mont de neige derrière lequel il se cache, « D'ailleurs, Mob aussi a des pouvoirs, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un avantage injuste. »

Les deux frères se raidissent quelque peu. Mob regarde par terre sur le côté, tout sauf Ritsu, sauf Teruki. « Tu ne dois pas... »

« Utiliser tes pouvoirs contre les gens, je sais, je sais, » dit Teruki, anticipant la réticence de Mob, « _Mais_\- je n'utilise pas mes _pouvoirs_ contre toi. J'utilise les _boules de neige_. »

Mob cligne des yeux, abasourdi et confus. « C'est… logique ? »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, Sige, » dit clairement Ritsu, « Et si tu faisais les boules de neige, et je les jetais ? Comme ça personne n'a besoin d'utiliser de pouvoirs. »

Le soulagement s'affichant sur le visage de Mob est palpable. « Oh, d'accord. C'est astucieux, Ritsu. Tu vises mieux que moi. »

« Vous êtes ennuyants, » les interrompt Teruki, baissant les boules de neige psychiques au sol. Il n'attend pas qu'ils soient prêts avant de lancer une boule de neige sur Ritsu de la main, que le plus jeune garçon réussit à esquiver de peu. « Quoi- On n'est pas encore _prêt _! » proteste-t-il, amassant de la neige alors que Mob s'accroupit afin de commencer à faire des boules de neige.

« Dors, et tu es mort, petit frère ! » crie Teruki, et il glousse en voyant la colère traverser les traits de Ritsu avant d'esquiver une boule de neige bien envoyée qui se rue vers son torse, légèrement aidée de ses pouvoirs psychiques.

Finalement, la bataille de boules de neige se déroule surtout entre Teruki et Ritsu, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veut toucher Mob, qui est ravi de simplement amasser de la neige pour faire des boules mal formées et grumeleuses que Ritsu pourra jeter. Il essaye parfois d'en lancer une sur Teruki, mais il semblerait que le premier tir avait été un coup de chance, étant donné qu'aucune de ses autres tentatives aient réussi, et l'une d'elles touche Ritsu à la place, d'une manière ou d'une autre (d'ailleurs Mob se confond en excuses).

Ils finissent par en avoir assez de se lancer des boules de neige les uns sur les autres, et ils passent à d'autres activités plus collaboratives. Midi est passé depuis peu lorsque Mme Kageyama les rappelle, et ils abandonnent leur Mob de Neige à moitié formé pour retrouver la chaleur de la maison.

« Les routes ont été dégagées, Teruki, alors nous pouvons t'emmener à la gare la plus proche dès que tu seras prêt, » dit la mère de Mob, alors que la bouilloire de thé se met à siffler.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, » dit Teruki, parlant plus fort que le brouhaha, « Je peux peux rentrer chez moi tout seul, vous n'avez pas à m'accompagner. »

Mme Kageyama éteint la bouilloire et parle sur un ton qui ne laisse place à aucune protestation. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le temps est glacial et il y a du verglas, évidemment que nous allons t'accompagner jusqu'à la gare. Vous voulez du chocolat chaud ou du thé, les garçons ? »

« Du thé, s'il te plaît, » dit Mob.

« Du chocolat chaud, » dit Ritsu.

Teruki dit, « Non vraiment, vous n'avez pas besoin de- » mais il s'arrête lorsque Mme Kageyama lui lance un regard, un regard qui met fin à tout débat. « … Du chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît. Merci. »

C'est quelque peu étouffant- que la mère de Mob et le père de Mob, en plus de Reigen, lui disent qu'il ne peut pas faire des choses qu'il aurait normalement fait tout seul sans y repenser à deux fois, ou qu'ils lui posent des questions indiscrètes sur sa vie, ou qu'ils le traitent comme un enfant stupide. Comme s'il était incapable de s'occuper de lui-même.

_Mais_, la petite voix au fond de lui qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Reigen lui murmure, alors qu'il remercie Mme Kageyama pour la chaude tasse de chocolat qu'elle pose devant lui, _Tu _es_ encore un enfant_. _Tu_ devrais_ être traité comme tel_.

Il ignore ce petit Reigen. Mais. Dans l'intimité de son esprit, il doit l'admettre.

Aussi frustrant que ce soit, ce n'est pas si désagréable.


	8. Chapitre 8

Préparez vos mouchoirs, ça va être larmoyant !

* * *

_**Écrit par Frecklefrog**_

Chapitre 8

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a toujours eu le _plus_ infime des sens théâtrale, mais Teruki ne _dit_ à personne que son anniversaire arrive. À la place, il donne de vagues indices, d'obscures pistes sur la nature du treize avril, qui approche à grands pas. Des choses vagues, telles que « Eh, Mob, quel est ton signe astrologique ? Je suis Bélier, » qui mènent à une discussion surtout à sens unique sur la véracité de l'astrologie plutôt que d'encourager Mob à lui poser des questions sur son anniversaire.

Semblablement, ses autres indices passent complètement par-dessus la tête de Mob, qui acquiesce gaiement chaque fois qu'il mentionne le treize avril ou les anniversaires et il n'en demande pas plus. Reigen semble comprendre que _quelque chose_ d'intéressant se trame, mais Teruki lui cache activement des choses depuis un moment maintenant, et il sait que mentionner son anniversaire ne fera que le jeter dans un autre tourbillon de questions bien précises, sur où il ira et ce qu'il fera et (surtout) avec qui il le fêtera.

Son anniversaire- le premier sans ses parents- est un samedi cette année. Au début, il est s'en réjouit, parce que cela veut dire qu'il n'aura pas à le passer à l'école. Puis il se rend compte que cela veut dire qu'aucun de ses camarades de classe ne fera attention à son anniversaire, ce qui le démoralise à nouveau. Il reprend rapidement du poil de la bête, cependant, parce que si son anniversaire est un samedi alors il peut passer presque toute la journée au Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs, plutôt que tout seul. Alors, lorsqu'il se réveille pour la première fois en ayant douze ans, c'est avec l'impatience d'un garçon qui sait avec certitude que cette journée va être _génial_.

D'abord, il a reçu un _colis_ avec le courrier hier. Le petit message avec lui avait dit de ne pas l'ouvrir avant son anniversaire, mais il l'ignora et l'ouvrit tout de même, parce que ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un était ici pour l'en empêcher. À l'intérieur se trouve une nouvelle chemise- manches longues, à rayures roses pétantes, jaunes, bleus sarcelles, et blanches. Elle est un peu plus sombre que ce qu'il porte habituellement, mais elle reste à son style quoi qu'il en soit. Il la met dès le matin.

Et- _et_\- ses parents sont censés l'appeler aujourd'hui. Au début- il y a presque un an, maintenant, lorsqu'il a commencé à vivre tout seul, ils ont essayé d'appeler tous les jours- mais, comme ils l'ont expliqué, la vie et le travail prennent du temps, et les nombres d'appels ont baissé jusqu'à maintenant, où il est chanceux s'il peut leur parler plus d'une fois par mois.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, et il a douze ans désormais, et rien ne pourra gâcher ça. Aujourd'hui sera génial. Plus que génial. Ce sera excellent, extraordinaire, incroyable- il peut le _sentir_.

Teruki entre au Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs comme un paon le ferait n'importe où- c'est-à-dire qu'il se pavane, et bien sûr cela n'échappe pas à Reigen. « Tu es drôlement de bonne humeur, » remarque-t-il, observant Teruki défiler en sautillant à chaque pas et en bombant le torse, « C'est une nouvelle chemise? »

« Oui, » dit-il, et avant qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois, « Ma mère me l'a donnée. »

Les sourcils de Reigen s'envolent, mais il arrive tout de même à avoir l'air détaché, d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Ta mère, hein ? Une occasion spéciale ? »

« C'est mon anniversaire, » dit Teruki. Il est trop enthousiaste pour prétendre ne pas l'être, « J'ai douze ans maintenant. »

Derrière sa table, Mob se décompose quelque peu. « Oh, » dit-il, « Oh, je n'ai pas… Je ne t'ai rien pris. »

Teruki hausse les épaules. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'ai pas dit que c'est mon anniversaire, alors... »

« Oui, en effet, » dit Reigen. « Je t'aurais donné un congé pour aujourd'hui si j'avais su que c'était ton anniversaire, Teru. » Son ton sonne comme une reproche, les doigts pliés en cloche sous son menton, et ses yeux cherchent, curieux, comme ils le sont de plus en plus dernièrement.

« Non ce n'est pas grave, » dit Teruki, craignant brusquement d'être quand même renvoyer chez lui, « Je voulais venir. »

« Ah, » dit Reigen, une lueur indescriptible dans ses yeux, « Tes parents travaillent encore ? »

Teruki ne répond pas à cela, baissant le regard et regardant de côté, luttant contre le besoin de tout simplement nier cela. Il ne peut pas dire la vérité, qui est qu'ils ont promis de l'appeler plus tard, sans soulever davantage de questions, mais aujourd'hui est censé être une _bonne_ journée, et qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est techniquement seul… eh bien, ça pique un peu. Plus que ça le devrait.

Reigen cligne des yeux en regardant son bureau un moment, puis il se frappe le front de manière dramatique. « Ah, on dirait bien que je n'ai plus... » une pause, « … d'agrafes. Je dois vite aller à la supérette. Est-ce que vous pouvez garder le bureau pendant quelques minutes le temps que j'y aille, vous deux ? »

Il ne remet pas en question le changement de sujet, s'agrippant avec reconnaissance à cette bouée lancée et peut-être un peu trop vite. « Bien sûr, » se vexe-t-il, « Nous ne sommes pas des bébés. »

« C'est vrai, comment pourrais-je oublier, » dit Reigen, sa bouche ne restant pas en place comme elle le fait dès que Teruki ou Mob dit sans le savoir quelque chose qu'il trouve drôle, « Tu as _douze ans_ maintenant, alors bien sûr que je peux te confier la sécurité de mon bureau. »

« Oui, » dit Teruki, fronçant les sourcils comme si c'était évident et mettant une main sur sa hanche, « Vous auriez aussi pu le faire quand j'avais onze ans. »

Reigen se lève et s'étire, pressant ses paumes contre le bas de son dos et gémissant alors qu'il émet un bruit sec. « Ne cassez rien, et si quelqu'un vient dites-leur que je reviens tout de suite, » dit-il, se servant de son ton et de son air sérieux, « C'est une tâche très importante. »

Teruki prend cette nouvelle responsabilité très au sérieux, et il s'attelle à réorganiser tous les magazines que Reigen a laissé s'accumuler sur la table basse, d'abord par taille puis par couleur. Lorsqu'il a fini ça et qu'il n'y a toujours pas de trace de Reigen, il se fait flotter en l'air pour nettoyer le haut de la grande bibliothèque, ce qui dégage un énorme nuage de poussière qui entre dans son nez et le fait éternuer, le faisant tomber de presque un mètre avant qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Puis il enlève les insectes morts des rebords des fenêtres. Mob observe silencieusement, et vient l'aider, lorsqu'une araignée _pas_ vraiment morte se glisse sur la main de Teruki et il pousse un cri perçant digne d'un garçon de onze ans sans pouvoir et tout à fait ordinaire, qui ne peut pas juste tuer l'insecte avec ses pouvoirs, plutôt que d'être le garçon de douze ans avec beaucoup de pouvoirs qu'il est à présent.

Reigen revient avec un manque suspect d'agrafes, lançant à Mob et Teruki un regard perplexe alors que l'araignée gigote dans les airs entre eux. À la place, il sort du sac un plateau en plastique de cupcakes bas prix de supérette, glacés de jaune néon et de violet. « Ils étaient en train de les donner, bizarre, » dit-il, nonchalamment.

« C'est bizarre, » acquiesce Mob, relâchant l'araignée dans le coin de la pièce. Reigen se traîne vers sa chaise de bureau et s'y laisse tomber, ouvrant la boîte et la poussant vers eux.

« Oui, je les ai pris parce qu'il serait stupide de gâcher de la nourriture gratuite, » dit-il, alors que Teruki plisse les yeux avec méfiance. _Comme c'est pratique_. « Bref, prenez-en ! Je ne peux pas tout manger tout seul. C'est important de connaître ses limites, souvenez-vous en. »

« Mais... » dit Mob, semblant réfléchir intensément, ses yeux perçant des trous dans les cupcakes, « Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le droit de les manger ? »

Teruki se fige instantanément à mi-chemin pour prendre le cupcake avec le plus glaçage, soudainement et sans raison rationnelle, inquiet qu'il ait transgressé une quelconque convention sociale implicite qu'il n'aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre jamais entendue parler. Il opte pour se dire que c'est ridicule et reprend son chemin vers le cupcake au moment où Reigen dit, « Bien sûr que oui, je viens de dire que c'était bon. Prends un cupcake, Mob. »

Mob fronce un peu plus les sourcils. « Mais il est dix heures trente. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les cupcakes ? Tu ne devrais pas gaspiller de la nourriture gratuite, c'est malpoli. »

« Ma mère dit qu'on ne doit pas manger de sucre avant le déjeuner, » dit Mob, continuant à les fixer sinistrement, « Elle dit… que ça donne des maux de ventre. »

« Eh bien, aujourd'hui est une exception, » répond Reigen, avec ses grands mouvements majestueux, « Alors, en tant qu'adulte, je dis que tu peux avoir un cupcake. Tant que tu ne te rends pas malade, cela dit. »

Les cupcakes sont écœurants, des morceaux de glaçage qui ont plus le goût de teinture alimentaire que de sucre sur du gâteau sec et insipide. Teruki en mange quatre, puis l'autre moitié de celui que Mob ne finit pas.

« Bon sang, » dit Reigen, gobant le dernier cupcake restant et grimaçant, « Tu vas me ruiner, Teru. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à sauter dans tous les sens, si ? Parce que je suis presque sûr qu'un sac entier de sucre a été utilisé pour chacun de ces gâteaux. »

Teruki évite plus que délibérément d'agir d'une quelconque manière pouvant suggérer qu'il a trop de sucre dans le sang, si ce n'est que pour lancer un regard prétentieux à Reigen (un regard prétentieux qui passe totalement inaperçu, mais ça ne le gêne pas du tout- le fait de faire ce regard prétentieux est ce qui lui procure de la satisfaction, pas la réaction des autres à son air). Une poignée de clients viennent durant la journée, mais seul un d'entre eux a un véritable esprit accroché à lui, exorcisé par Mob sans en faire tout un plat.

Reigen leur paye un MobDonalds à la fin de la journée, citant « un travail bien fait », même si, de tous les clients qui sont venus aujourd'hui, Mob est le seul qui ait fait quelque chose pour aider. Mais Teruki ne le remet pas en question. Être l'employé de Reigen semble vouloir dire que parfois il se verra accorder une soudaine et inexplicable gentillesse maquillée comme un frais d'entreprise.

Il espère que Reigen ne remarque pas qu'il passe son temps à vérifier son téléphone.

Lorsque Teruki rentre chez lui, un peu après six heures, il file vers sa table. Il pose son téléphone devant lui et attend, ses jambes se balançant d'avant en arrière avec impatience. C'est puéril, oui, mais il se dit qu'il lui reste encore quelques années avant de commencer à se comporter comme un adulte _tout_ le temps.

Jusqu'à maintenant, cette journée a été tout ce qu'il avait espéré- plus que ce qu'il avait espéré, sans prendre en compte le moment où Reigen lui a rappelé qu'il est tout seul. Mais ce n'était probablement pas intentionnel- _définitivement _pas intentionnel, en considérant que Reigen ne sait pas, alors il peut mettre ça de côté, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Sa journée est encore excellente, et elle continuera à l'être.

Il se lasse d'attendre assez vite, alors il allume la télévision et regarde une demi-heure de dessins animés. Se concentrer s'avère être difficile, cependant, et il perd le fil de l'épisode avant même qu'il en soit à la moitié. La télévision devient un bruit de fond alors qu'il joue avec son téléphone.

#

L'horloge indique neuf heure. Il s'amuse en faisant flotter ses couverts dans la cuisine, reproduisant les scènes de ses films préférés avec la fourchette et la cuillère. Le téléphone est silencieux.

#

Minuit arrive et repart. C'est techniquement le jour _après_ son anniversaire, maintenant, mais il n'est pas encore allé dormir alors il ne pense pas que ça compte. Il baille, repose sa joue sur son avant-bras et cligne des yeux avec fatigue en regardant le téléphone, mourant d'ennui assis à table. Il tend la main vers l'objet pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas raté d'appels. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Rien.

Peut-être qu'ils vont lui faire une surprise. Peut-être s'agissait-il de leur plan depuis le début, et à n'importe quel moment ils vont surgir par sa porte d'entrée, s'excusant pour leur retard. Il nourrit cette idée pendant un moment, s'imaginant comment cela se déroulerait- feinterait-il la surprise, ou le laisserait-il savoir qu'il avait deviné avant ? Amèneraient-ils des cadeaux ? Des ballons ? Du gâteau ?

Le temps passe de 1:25 à 1:26.

D'une minute à l'autre maintenant.

#

Il ne se souvient pas s'être endormi, mais il ouvre les yeux en les plissant devant un rayon de soleil éblouissant, brillant droit dans ses yeux. Fatigué, des pensées à moitié formées fusent dans son cerveau ensommeillé alors qu'il bloque la lumière du soleil d'un bras et cligne lentement des yeux, sa vision se concentrant petit à petit sur le bois de la table et l'argent de la coque de son téléphone.

La table ?_ Oh_.

Comme s'il venait d'être électrocuté, il sursaute en arrière et trifouille pour prendre le téléphone, ses doigts glissant sur la dure protection en plastique avant qu'il arrive à le retourner. Il appuie sur le bouton de démarrage et attend, le souffle coupé, que l'écran s'allume.

_Appel manqué de : Maman 3:46_

[1 Message Vocal]

Il fixe l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne noir. Sa vision est un peu floue, soudainement. Il sent sa gorge se nouer et déglutir est difficile.

Il a raté l'appel.

Il cligne rapidement et plusieurs fois des yeux à la suite, rallume son téléphone et appuie sur le bouton _écouter_. La voix de sa mère se met en route. Elle semble nonchalante et détachée et absolument pas désolée. Comme si elle est dans un endroit animé et que l'appeler n'est que- une pensée après coup.

«_Teruki, chéri ! _» dit-elle, « _Désolée d'appeler aussi tard- tu es probablement en train de dormir actuellement. Enfin, j'_espère_ que tu es en train de dormir, puisqu'il est à peu près quatre heure du matin pour toi _» (d'une voix étouffée, Teruki pense pouvoir l'entendre dire, « _C'est bien ça ? Quatre ? _») « _Bref. Ton père et moi avons été retenus au travail, tu sais comment c'est_. »

Ils lui ont expliqué auparavant, mais il ne sait pas vraiment. La voix de son père retente, « _Salut Teruki_, » avant que sa mère continue à parler. « _Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, d'être tout seul. Mais tu t'en sors très bien. Tu es si responsable. _»

Il sent une drôle de sensation dans son estomac, comme s'il essayait d'être content après avoir été félicité, mais il n'arrive pas tout à fait. À voix basse, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, sa mère dit, « _Comment ? _» et puis, à lui, « _Oh, on dirait que notre pause va bientôt finir, donc je suis désolée qu'on t'ai__t__ raté. On t'envoie plus d'argent de poche comme cadeau, utilise-le comme tu veux. Et joyeux anniversaire, mon cœur ! On est si fier de toi. »_

Il y a quelques secondes de frottements avant que la ligne s'arrête, puis l'appel est terminé.

Teruki regarde son téléphone, la messagerie vocale, la version accélérée, condensée de ce qu'il est censé considérer comme allant de soi, pendant ce qui semble être de longues heures. Il renifle une fois, de manière quelque peu pathétique. Il ne veut pas qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Il veut qu'ils soient _là_.

Piquant une crise enfantine, il jette le téléphone à travers la pièce. Il heurte le mur dans un bruit sourd et se fracasse au sol alors qu'il enlace ses jambes et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Il déteste ça. Il _déteste_ ça. Il déteste être constamment seul, il veut que ça s'arrête, redevenir un enfant, qu'ils reviennent, que tout soit comme avant. Mais ça n'arrivera _pas_, et ils ne reviendront pas, ce n'est pas assez important pour eux pour qu'ils appellent pendant qu'il est _réveillé_-

De chaudes larmes montent et il se mord la lèvre, fort, les poussant à rebrousser chemin. Il ne pleurera pas. _Non_. Lui seul est responsable, pour avoir naïvement eut de l'espoir, il aurait dû savoir qu'ils seraient trop occupés pour appeler tôt, n'aurait pas dû penser que ce serait différent d'un jour comme un autre. Il avait causé cette déception, idiot, idiot, _idiot_.

Il appuie le bas de ses paumes contre ses yeux et prend une profonde inspiration, une respiration tremblante. Pleure ne résoudra rien. C'est bête et pour les bébés et il est censé être un grand.

Il lui faut quelques lourdes et fragiles expirations avant qu'il décide qu'il en a fini de s'en vouloir. Presque à la manière d'un robot, il s'ouvre, efface les quelconques taches qui ne sont pas des larmes de son visage, et va ramasser son téléphone. L'écran est fissuré, mais il peut s'en occuper plus tard. Il va dans la salle de bain.

Le meuble sous son évier est rempli de bric-à-brac qu'il a rassemblé. Un paquet de pansements pastels qu'il avait trouvé dans le panier de ristourne à la supérette. Une myriade de médicaments pour la fièvre, achetés à la va-vite après qu'il ait guéri de sa maladie, refusant de se reposer sur la présence et l'attention constante de Reigen, alors qu'il n'a aucune obligation à son égard et qu'il pourrait très bien décider de disparaître de sa vie. Un thermomètre pas encore ouvert, juste au cas où. Finalement, il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il met la main jusqu'au fond du meuble, et sort un kit de décoloration.

Ça avait été un achat impulsif de sa part, lorsqu'il avait commencé à vivre seul. Lorsque il était encore un peu enthousiaste à l'idée de ne pas avoir de parents pour lui dire quoi faire. Ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé se teindre les cheveux. Mais alors- alors il commença à se dire qu'ils seraient déçus quand ils lui rendraient visite, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient déçus, il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui- mais ils _sont_ fiers de lui, ils l'avaient dit au téléphone, et ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne compte pas, parce qu'ils ne sont pas là.

Ça leur est égal. Ça _lui_ est égal. Il n'a pas besoin d'eux, ou de leur approbation, ou de leur fierté. Il n'a besoin de personne. La teinture brûle et pique son crâne mais il s'en fiche, refuse de larmoyer, serre les dents et supporte alors que la couleur de ses cheveux passe de marron foncé à doré.

Lorsqu'il a terminé, ses cheveux sont d'un blond effronté, le marron disparu et mis de côté. Ses camarades de classe font _ooh_ et _aah_ en le voyant le jour suivant à l'école, expriment leur jalousie via des murmures conspirationnistes, et alors qu'il se pavane sous leur attention il peut presque oublier qu'il les a teint seul dans sa salle de bain, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Reigen le salue comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'il arrive au travail jeudi, puis il marque un temps d'arrêt de manière exagérée. « Pas mal les cheveux, » siffle-t-il, ayant l'air à la fois impressionné et incrédule. « Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Le sourire de Teruki est gelé, rayonnant et instable. « Dimanche. »

S'adossant sur sa chaise, Reigen enroule le journal qu'il lit et tape son épaule avec. « Wow, on ne m'aurait jamais laissé me teindre les cheveux à douze ans, » dit-il, et Teruki rend son sourire plus éclatant pour compenser.

« Cadeau d'anniversaire, » dit Teruki, sans développer.


	9. Chapitre 9

Je vous dois des excuses, j'ai l'impression d'avoir délaissé cette traduction pendant trop longtemps ! En fait, je me suis donné comme objectif de finir une autre traduction et elle était plutôt longue, mais c'est chose faite donc j'en reviens à cette histoire (histoire qui a d'ailleurs déjà plus d'un an, on dirait pas...). Bref, j'espère que les 2-3 lecteurs qui apprécient cette histoire seront contents.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Écrit par Frecklefrog**_

Chapitre 9

Teruki réussit à maintenir son sourire en plastique pendant toute la journée de travail, même s'il est simplement assis en silence et fait ses devoirs, incapable de faire appel à son enthousiasme pour discuter avec Mob comme il le ferait d'ordinaire. Si Mob remarque ce changement dans son comportement, il n'en dit rien, (quoiqu'il _complimente_ la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de Teruki, après dix minutes passées à les fixer d'un air confus) mais Reigen l'observe comme un faucon toute la journée. Teruki peut pratiquement voir les boulons tourner dans sa tête, chaque fois qu'il ne rit pas à une plaisanterie à laquelle il rirait d'ordinaire, ou répond à une question en moins de trois syllabes au lieu de son habituel prose en fleur, mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Mob et lui se préparent à partir à la fin de la journée, et que Reigen l'arrête. Là Teruki n'est plus aussi indifférent. « Eh Teru, attends une minute, » dit Reigen, feuilletant nonchalamment quelques papiers sur son bureau, « Y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. »

Mob s'immobilise aussi, mais Reigen lui fait signe de partir. « Tu peux y aller, Mob, c'est juste Teru, » alors que Teruki essaye de faire comprendre par des mouvements de mains subtiles et un contact visuel que Mob ne doit absolument pas partir, sous aucune circonstances.

Ne remarquant pas l'imploration muette de Teruki, Mob dit, « D'accord. Au revoir, Teru. Au revoir, Maître, » et part, laissant Teruki seul avec Reigen, un océan de questions sans réponse entre eux et pas assez d'énergie du côté de Teruki, pour supporter l'habituel interrogatoire.

Il commence à tanguer vers la porte. « En fait je dois- »

« Juste une minute, ce ne sera pas long, » dit Reigen, montrant de la main les petits sièges bleus. Teruki souffle du nez avec agacement, mais va tout de même s'asseoir. Il s'attend peut-être à être grondé pour ne pas avoir parlé à Mob de toute la journée. Ou à un autre interrogatoire mal déguisé à propos de sa famille. Probablement le deuxième, mais il peut espérer pour le mieux.

Reigen ne fait aucune de ces choses. Reigen s'assoit en face de lui, rassemble ses mains ensemble, et demande, sincèrement et droit au but, « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Teruki est pris de court, ne comprenant pas, le grand sourire gelé toujours coincé sur son visage. « Quoi ? »

« Je sais reconnaître un faux sourire quand j'en vois un, » dit Reigen, « Et être indirect ne me mène nulle part, puisque tu sembles volontairement ignorer toutes mes tentatives d'aides, alors je vais reposer la question : Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Teruki continue à sourire même lorsque ses dents grincent les unes contre les autres. _Évidemment _que Reigen remarquerait cela, et évidemment ce serait le jour où il n'a vraiment pas la force de prétendre que tout va bien. Il ignore avec tact la partie sur le faux sourire et répond, « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Tout va bien. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas un aussi bon menteur que ce que tu crois, petit, » dit Reigen, semblant soudainement le prendre de haut.

Teruki braque les épaules, refusant qu'on lui parle ainsi. « Ne m'appelez pas petit. C'est condescendant. » grogne-t-il, ignorant à nouveau la partie de l'affirmation à laquelle il ne veut pas se confronter. C'est logique, vraiment, que Reigen choisisse _aujourd'hui_ pour lui faire une remarque sur ce qu'il assemble depuis des mois.

« On dirait que tu as besoin que l'on te le rappelle, parfois, » dit Reigen. Il a un bras suspendu derrière le dossier de la chaise, l'autre tapotant son genou. Il a un air nonchalant, calme. Intouchable.

Le sourire de Teruki lâche enfin. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » dit-il brusquement, perdant patience, « Vous n'êtes pas ma _mère_. »

« De ce que j'ai vu, ta mère n'en a pas grand-chose à faire non plus, » réplique Reigen, une certaine irritation s'immisçant dans son ton calme, un autre pic ressortant de la façade de Teruki. « Tu es mon élève. Quel genre de maître serais-je si je ne faisais que t'ignorer lorsque quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Teruki bondit hors de sa chaise, les mains tremblant en poings énervés le long du corps. « Arrêtez de mettre votre nez partout ! Je ne veux pas de votre aide ! » grogne-t-il, la lèvre retroussée, les dents à vue, « Je ne vous ai jamais _demandé_ votre aide ! »

Reigen semble se rendre compte qu'il a dépassé les bornes, et lève une main apaisante. « Teru- »

Mais Teruki se dirige déjà vers la sortie. « Je n'en ai pas besoin, » crache-t-il, et il claque la porte derrière lui.

#

Il ne va pas au Bureau des Esprits et Autres Trucs le samedi. Pendant un moment, il reste juste au lit- il n'est pas obligé de se lever tôt pour prendre le train, après tout, et il se dit qu'il devrait en profiter pour dormir davantage. Mais ne rien avoir à faire devient vite ennuyeux. Toutes les tâches domestiques qu'il avait prévu de faire dans la journée prennent beaucoup moins de temps que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Alors qu'il fait ses corvées pour la deuxième fois, parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire, il se retrouve à se demander ce qu'il avait pour l'habitude de faire auparavant avec tout ce temps.

Son téléphone sonne- juste une fois, un peu après midi. Il l'ignore.

#

Jeudi arrive et passe, et là encore, il ne va pas au travail. Cette fois, son téléphone sonne avec plus d'insistance, et lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin de sonner, il se met à vibrer. Il l'ignore les deux premières fois, mais la troisième, sa curiosité finit par le rattraper, et il lit les trois messages.

_De : Reigen [15:45]_

_Mob veut savoir si tu viens aujourd'hui_

_De : Reigen [16:32]_

_Ouhouuu ?_

_De : Reigen [17:09]_

_si tu pouvais me faire savoir que tu n'es pas mort, ce serait bien_

La petite étincelle profondément enterrée à l'intérieur de lui à laquelle Mob et Reigen manquent se fait savoir, mais Teruki laisse sa colère prendre le dessus et la piétine. Être en colère est plus simple que d'être contrarié. Il sait quoi faire avec la colère. Il referme son téléphone sans répondre.

#

Le lendemain, après l'école, Teruki vient de sortir du bâtiment lorsqu'il pense entendre quelqu'un l'appeler.

Il rejette facilement cette idée. Il est la personne la plus populaire ici pendant les cours, et une fois qu'ils sont terminés personne ne lui parle. Ça fonctionne comme ça. Ça a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quoi que ce soit ait changé.

« Teru ! » appelle de nouveau quelqu'un. Teruki s'arrête, parce qu'il l'a _définitivement_ entendu cette fois, et il jette un œil autour de la cour, jonchée d'enfants. Ses yeux passent sur de nombreux de visages oubliables qu'il ne reconnaît pas, puis repasse sur un visage oubliable qu'il _reconnaît_. Mob est coincé entre deux enfants beaucoup plus grands qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, tentant en vain de se frayer un chemin. Il salue de la main. Teruki le salue en retour, stupéfait. Avant de pouvoir réellement réagir, Mob réussit à se faufiler et parcourt le reste du chemin en courant, son allure maladroite et manquant d'entraînement. Même s'il n'a pas pu faire plus d'un mètre, il est déjà à bout de souffle en l'atteignant, son visage rouge et son torse se soulevant avec des halètements.

« Mob ? » dit Teruki, trop déconcerté par la vue de _Mob_ à son _école_ et par le cocktail d'émotions contradictoires que cela provoque pour faire des plaisanteries, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Mob n'a toujours pas repris sa respiration, plié au niveau de la taille, agrippant quelque chose de non identifiable contre lui d'une main tout en se servant de l'autre pour se soutenir contre ses genoux. « J'ai amené... » siffle-t-il, « J'ai… amené... »

« Prends ton temps, » dit Teruki, puis, « Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ? »

« N-Non, » dit Mob, prenant une dernière profonde inspiration avant de se relever, un air étrangement déterminé. C'est quelque peu saboté, cependant, comme il continue à haleter. « J'ai amené… un cadeau. »

Il sort un paquet. Il est aussi bien emballé que Teruki pense qu'il puisse l'être, étant donné sa curieuse forme quelque peu tombante. Il y a un moment gênant alors que Mob regarde Teruki et que Teruki regarde le cadeau, avant que Mob ne le tende davantage.

« Pour… ton anniversaire, » siffle-t-il, alors que Teruki manque de réaction, toujours coincé entre être touché ou rancunier.

Le regard de Teruki passe lentement du cadeau au visage de Mob. « Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de- »

« Je sais, » dit Mob, l'interrompant, « J'avais envie. »

Il cligne des yeux. Mob ne lui a jamais coupé la parole auparavant. Teruki ne l'a jamais entendu dire, explicitement, qu'il a envie de quelque chose non plus. « Oh. D'accord. Merci, » dit-il, tendant la main et prenant le cadeau des mains de Mob. Cela semble doux sous le papier, qui est rayé d'un rose pastel et de vert. La forme est… maladroite. « Le papier est joli, » dit-il en l'examinant, n'ayant rien d'autre à dire.

« J'ai demandé à Ritsu de m'aider à l'emballer, » dit Mob. Il ne se gonfle pas de fierté, comme Teruki le ferait, mais il semble se tenir un peu plus droit. Comme une version incroyablement silencieuse de l'habituelle prétention de Teruki.

« C'est sympa, » dit Teruki. Il commence à se tourner afin de le mettre dans son sac de cours, mais change d'avis, le gardant fermement dans ses mains à la place. « Je te remercie. »

L'échange de cadeau est terminé, mais Mob continue à faire du surplace autour de lui, sa présence lourde et inquiétante d'une manière dont elle l'est rarement. Teruki est sur le point de demander ce qu'il veut d'autre lorsqu'il prend la parole. « On est vendredi, » dit Mob.

« Je sais, » dit Teruki.

« On travaille demain. » dit Mob.

« Je sais. » dit Teruki.

Mob semble alors perdu. Il reste silencieux un moment avant de demander, « Est-ce que tu viens ? »

« Non. » dit Teruki, clair et net. Il se met en route en direction de son appartement, et Mob se traîne quelques pas derrière lui, sa bouche tirant quelque peu vers le bas.

« Je trouve... » dit-il, et puis il s'arrête et fixe le sol un bon moment. Teruki attend à peine une demi minute avant de commencer à s'agacer, sa patience vis-à-vis de Mob ne connaissant habituellement aucune limite se consume beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Tu trouves…? » l'aide Teruki, alors que le silence s'éternise.

Mob semble être sorti d'une quelconque réflexion dans laquelle il s'était perdu. « Je trouve que tu agis bizarrement. »

Un frisson le parcourt, mais il le dissimule avec son sourire le plus éblouissant. Si _Mob _remarque que quelque ne tourne pas rond, alors il doit vraiment être en train de mal jouer. « Ah bon ? » demande-t-il, son grand sourire n'allant pas de paire avec le regard perçant qu'il lance en direction de Mob, un message clair et précis y étant attaché : _laisse tomber_.

Mais, comme pour la plupart des communications non verbales et intentionnelles, pour Mob, cela lui passe par-dessus la tête. Ses mains sont enroulées en poings lâche le long de son corps, et il frotte son pouce et son index ensemble distraitement. « Oui, » dit-il, « Tu ne parles plus autant. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué, » dit Teruki, marchant légèrement plus vite.

« Oh, » dit Mob. Il semble en pleine réflexion. « Tu vois, c'est bizarre. Normalement tu remarques les choses avant moi. »

Ces observations sont un peu trop perspicaces pour Mob, et Teruki plisse les yeux avec méfiance. « Pourquoi es-tu _vraiment_ là ? » demande-t-il, la question plus agressive que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Le cadeau, » proteste Mob, puis, face au regard noir de Teruki et au silence qui s'installe, s'en suit un « Maître a dit que tu ne répondais pas à ses appels, et il m'a envoyé pour s'assurer que tu ailles bien. Mais, aussi, le cadeau.» réticent.

La colère bouillonnante de Teruki éclate, et il lance un _tch_ avant de dire avec mépris, « Est-ce que Reigen t'a aussi dit que j'agissais bizarrement ? »

Une goutte de sueur coule le long de la joue de Mob. « Il. L'a peut-être mentionné. »

Teruki ricane, « Eh bien, il se trompe. Je vais bien. »

« Oh. C'est bon à savoir, » dit Mob, reprenant un peu du poil de la bête, « Je suis content. »

Les chaussures de Teruki résonnent bruyamment contre le trottoir alors qu'il accélère le pas. « Mhm. »

Face à sa réponse moins qu'enthousiaste, l'expression de Mob s'écroule à nouveau. Il trotte sur une petite distance afin de marcher aux côtés de Teruki. « Si quelque chose ne va pas- »

Il s'arrête de marcher et virevolte afin de lui faire face, irrité. « Merci, » dit-il brusquement, sa voix forte et claire, trop joyeuse, comme le faux tintement d'une cloche, « mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, alors tu peux retourner voir Reigen maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas… de la pitié ? » dit Mob, inclinant la tête, « Tu… Tu es mon ami. Ce n'est pas… ? Ce que font les amis? »

Le sourire de Teruki est tranchant, ses dents brillant comme des couteaux. « Pas si je te dis de _laisser tomber_. »

Mob fronce les sourcils. « Mais tu es contrarié. »

« Peu importe. »

« Tu m'aiderais, si j'étais contrarié, » dit Mob, ayant presque l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même, « C'est ce que je pense. Alors, si tu es contrarié, je devrai t'aider. »

Teruki passe une main frénétique dans ses cheveux. La texture est beaucoup plus rêche que ce dont il a l'habitude. « C'est différent. _Je suis_ différent. Je ne devrais pas- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, » dit-il, « Juste ! Laisse tomber. »

Le regard neutre de Mob devint un peu moins neutre. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois si différent, » dit-il, « Je pense qu'on est pareils. »

« Je ne _veux_ pas de ton aide ! » crie Teruki, « Lis un peu l'_atmosphère_, Mob ! »

Et Mob vacille en arrière comme s'il avait été frappé, les yeux ronds et profondément _blessé_ d'une manière qui est foncièrement nouvelle. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, ses pouvoirs s'échappent comme tamisés. La gravité perd du terrain sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements, et le tout tournoie comme s'il était sous l'eau, le sol grondant de façon menaçante sous leurs pieds. Teruki sursaute en arrière face à cette soudaine effluve d'énergie, soudainement et irrationnellement effrayé- Mob ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, _mais_-

Tout d'un coup, les grondements cessent. Teruki observe Mob renfermer ses émotions, le masque impassible prenant place sur son visage alors qu'il se recroqueville très légèrement sur lui-même et fixe, sans expression, le sol, « Ah, » dit-il, « Je suis désolé. Je… Je l'ai encore fait. Je n'aurais pas dû… désolé. »

La peur irrationnelle ainsi que la colère qui tourbillonnent en Teruki surpassent toute culpabilité qu'il ressent. « Ok, cool, » grogne-t-il, tournant les talons et déguerpissant sans un au revoir. Il continue à bouillonner pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, l'emballage en papier pastel se froissant sous sa main.

Lorsqu'il rentre dans son appartement et claque la porte derrière lui il ne se sent pas mieux, et après avoir crié sur Mob la culpabilité le ronge. Il est énervé parce qu'il se sent coupable et il est énervé parce que Mob lui a fait peur et maintenant sa colère et sa peur ont muté en une sorte de remord, mais ça ne le rend qu'encore _plus_ en colère. Il ne _veut_ pas se sentir coupable, ou avoir des remords, ou avoir peur. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de tout cela, comment s'en débarrasser.

Désespéré à l'idée d'évacuer sa frustration d'une manière ou d'une autre, il déchire agressivement l'emballage du cadeau. Ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur aspire toute colère qui l'habite. Un petit bélier en peluche, l'étiquette sur sa corne portant le symbole du signe astrologique du Bélier, le regarde depuis le trou qu'il a fait dans l'emballage.

Il déchire le reste du papier jusqu'à ce que l'animal en peluche soit visible dans son entièreté. Il est doux, avec une fourrure en laine d'un jaune pâle, ainsi qu'un visage brodé. L'intérieur de l'étiquette liste les caractéristiques positives et négatives de son signe. Toujours marqué par la culpabilité, il jette un œil aux négatifs.

_Arrogant._

_Impulsif._

_Têtu._

« Dans le mille, » murmure Teruki. Il jette la peluche dans un tiroir et le referme avec force.

#

Mob entre lentement dans le bureau. Il entre lentement dans le bureau, puis il va lentement vers sa table, puis il s'assoit lentement sur sa chaise, le dos raide, les épaules voûtées, la tension enroulant son corps comme un ressort. La chaise à côté de lui, ordinairement réservée à Teru, est forcément vide. Il fixe la surface de la table avec des yeux vides, vitreux.

Reigen pousse un profond soupir et ferme la vidéo qu'il regardait. Alors ça ne s'était pas bien passé. « Eh, Mob, » dit-il.

Pas un signe qu'il ait entendu. Mob continue à fixer la surface de la table. « Eh, Mob, » dit-il à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois, puis, « Tu as trouvé Teru ? »

Mob acquiesce. Rien que cela semble demander un effort herculéen, sa tête bougeant à peine.

« Tu lui as donné le cadeau? »

Il acquiesce à nouveau. Reigen claque des doigts. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Il faut un petit moment à Mob pour répondre. « Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus, » dit-il, enfin, sa voix vacillant très légèrement. Ce qui, pour un enfant aussi réservé que Mob, est pratiquement l'équivalent d'une crise de larmes. _Oh mince_.

Reigen fait comme s'il inspectait des feuilles sur son bureau, observant Mob du coin de l'œil. « C'est plutôt dure comme accusation. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »

« Il m'a dit de lire l'atmosphère, » dit Mob, et avant que Reigen puisse demander des clarifications, ou le réprimander pour en faire de trop, Mob le regarde avec des yeux à moitiés fermés et résignés. « Et d'autres choses, mais… La plupart des gens me disent de lire l'atmosphère. Je pensais... »

Il s'estompe. Reigen ouvre la bouche afin de le pousser à continuer, mais la referme avec surprise lorsque Mob continue tout seul. « Je pensais, peut-être, qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il- il a dit qu'il ne se lasserait pas. Mais, j'imagine... »

Une fois de plus, la phrase rejoint le néant, et cette fois il ne fait pas d'effort pour la terminer.

Reigen soupire. Il se lève, grimaçant légèrement à cause de son dos douloureux, et se dirige vers les chaises bleues. « Viens t'asseoir ici, je ne peux pas te parler si tu es de l'autre côté de la pièce. »

Mob se lève de sa chaise et arrivant en faisant la moue, ses pieds se traînant, il s'assoit sur la chaise bleue en face de Reigen, les yeux toujours collés au sol.

« Teru t'aime toujours, Mob, » dit Reigen. Mob relève les yeux- ne croisant pas réellement son regard, mais au moins il ne creuse plus de trous dans le sol.

Mais ça ne suffit pas. « Parfois, » reprend Reigen, improvisant tout sans aucune honte et espérant que cela formera une phrase cohérente à la fin, « Parfois, quand quelque chose te fait mal, tu veux te défouler, et faire à ce que les autres souffrent aussi. Ça arrive à tout le monde à un moment ou à un autre. Ça m'est arrivé, et je suis sûr que ça t'est arrivé. »

Le silence s'ensuit, avec Mob qui continue à fixer le vide sans expression. « Apprendre à résister à cette envie, c'est ça être une bonne personne, » dit Reigen, après avoir estimé qu'assez de temps était passé pour que Mob absorbe son conseil. « Mais Teru et toi vous êtes encore en train d'apprendre. Vous avez tous les deux encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, alors il est parfaitement normal que tu fasses une gaffe de temps à autres. Ce n'est pas _bien_ qu'il t'ait blessé, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il reviendra tôt ou tard, et là nous parlerons de quoi faire. »

Mob a toujours l'air misérable- enfin, il semble légèrement contrarié, mais cela veut dire qu'il est misérable- mais ce n'est plus aussi prononcé que tout à l'heure, et Reigen va considérer cela comme une victoire. « Laisse-lui un peu de temps, » dit-il, tapotant la petite épaule de Mob dans ce qu'il espère être un geste réconfortant, « Est-ce que tu veux du thé ? »

Il secoue la tête, regardant à nouveau le sol. Reigen fronce les sourcils, se baissant afin de voir ses yeux. « ...Est-ce que tu veux des takoyaki ? »

Mob commence à secouer la tête. Puis, il semble y repenser, et le geste se transforme en hochement. Reigen ricane, amusé, et se lève d'une manière plus dramatique que nécessaire.

« Très bien, alors, » dit-il, marchant vers la porte, élève dans son sillage, « Et juste cette fois, je ne décompterai pas ça de ta paie. »


End file.
